Fighter
by jh831
Summary: Harry potter is left at his mothers sisters after Harry's brother is mistaken as the BWL. So basically a wrong BWL sent to his aunt, abandoned in america to become one of the best magical fighters ever to be known. Alive Lilly and James, Not so bright Albus. Blood, violence, adult themes later. Not good at summaries, so take a look inside.
1. Chapter 1

**Mr. J: **Well here is another story and it should be better than the rest…except for my first, that was awesome

**Harry: **So another Harry Potter story hmmm?

**Mr. J: **yea, I had an idea and I think it will do good

**Harry: **Yea, you kind of rushed the last ones ending

**Mr. J: ***bitch slap Harry* shut up bitch or I'll make you a clean the bathroom of Ron Jeremy

**Harry: **NO! I'll be good, I promise *goes and cries in corner*

**Mr. J: **Well now that's over. I don't own anything except what I already own and my own characters and ideas which nobody can take away…..Stay away FCC, go FUCK YOURSELVES

…...

On Halloween night 1981 Lilly Potter put down her two toddler boys Harry and John.

Harry was older by three years. Lilly gave birth to him in the United States when they were touring the world. He was born on July 31 and was a happy baby. They did register him with the American Ministry of Magic (which from now on will be called the AMM. However due to the war they were fighting they never got around to registering him with the British Ministry or Gringotts. Lilly and James just assumed the other did that.

John was born in England though at home in Godrics Hollow 3 years after Harry on the same day of July 31. They did register him with the British Ministry and at Gringotts.

Harry had his mothers emerald green eyes and his fathers black hair. John on the other hand had the opposite. He had his fathers eyes and his mothers red hair

After John was born there was word that the dark lord Voldemort would be going after the potters and they went into hiding. They were under the fidelius charm which only the secret keeper could tell anyone o the location. The person they put their trust in would end up being a huge mistake.

After putting the children to bed Lilly heard her husband scream up the stairs to stay up their and protect the kids. She heard a thud then the door exploded and in walked the dark lord that they were fighting.

"Step away from the children and you will live you filthy mudblood." Lilly stood in front of her children with a determined look on her face. "Never you ugly snaky son of a bitch!" Voldemort laughed and bitch slapped her across the room. "Just for that, I'll give you a choice, which child will live…choose carefully now." Voldemort gave her a malicious grin which sent shivers down her spine.

How could she choose one child over the other. There was no way that she could do that. Voldemort saw her indecisiveness and pointed the his wand at the children. "Mommy?" both Voldemort and Lilly looked at Harry who was looking at both of them with a look of curiosity. Voldemort asked her again and she though if she could only save one…..it would have to be John. Harry has had three years of life, while John's was just begging. She felt sick to her stomach when she said, not John, not John and burst into tears. Knowing she was a bad mother.

Voldemort looked at her with disgust, even he knew that no mother should choose between children. But he was going to play with this. "You disgust me, but being a filthy mudblood, I guess it doesn't matter." He stunned Lilly and faced the crib and pointed his wand back at Harry and looked him in the eyes _AVADA KADAVA_. The killing spell left his wand and headed strait for Harry. Lilly couldn't watch and silently said a silent prayer for Harry before blacking out from the guild

Voldemorts aim was on target, but when it hit his target, it cut a diagonal cut on Harry's forehead and bounced back and hit him transferring a small part of his soul into Harry. Voldemorts body vanished and Harry fell backwards knocking John who was sitting up onto a loose nail that held the crib together scratching him.

…..

An hour later an elderly looking man ran into the building calling for James and Lilly. He found James stunned and cast the counter on her him and they rushed upstairs to find Lilly also stunned. James cast the counter on Lilly while Dumbledore checked on the children.

Dumbledore check Harry and saw that his magical core was low and Johns was fine. He sensed dark magic and asked Lilly what happened. She told them that Voldemort sent the killing curse at the kids but doesn't remember anything after that. Dumbledore then checked the kids again and figured that somehow John must have deflected the curse back and destroyed Voldemort. So he picked up John and proclaimed him the boy-who-lived.

…

Over the next few weeks, letters were sent to the potters thanking them and John for their defeating the dark lord. They spent more time doting on John and slowly forgetting about Harry until he spoke or made a sudden noise. Dumbledore saw this and decided that maybe that Harry was feeling left out.

Dumbledore asked the potters what they were planning on doing. They were only talking about John and when Dumbledore asked about Harry they felt bad that they forgot about him. Dumbledore suggested that they send Harry to Lilly's sister so they can focus on John and not have Harry feel left out. He suggested to bring Harry back when he turned 11 to go to Hogwarts so they could be a family again.

Lilly was against it at first, but Dumbledore and James said it would be for the best and they would make it up to Harry when they brought him home. Eventually Lilly agreed. Little did they know that they were making a huge mistake.

You see, Harry has a special gift. He has a Eidetic and remembers everything. He wasn't sure what was going on, he knew his parents were paying more attention to his brother after the bad man said some words to his mother. He remembered that bad man had something to do with this but wasn't sure what.

….

The next day early in the morning Dumbledore showed up to take Harry to his aunt. Again he assured them that they could come get him when he turned 11 and in time for Hogwarts.

Lilly wrote a letter for Petunia explaining the situation. It told her that the child was her son and about him, that he was bourn in America, that he had a brother, that they would pick him up when he turned 11.

Dumbledore dropped Harry off early in the morning and left him on the porch with Lilly's letter expecting to see him in 8 years. However that would not happen. You see like earlier, not only was Harry not registered with the British government or Ministry, his name was not on the wait list for Hogwarts. It would not be learned until they go and pick Harry up later.

…..

The next morning when Vernon Dursley went to get the paper he found Harry laying on blankets with a letter. He called for Petunia who red the letter and turned red from hatred. She hated her freaky sister and wanted nothing to do with her freakish son. She read that he was born in the United States and she figured that she would take her "nephew " there and let the American's deal with them. After all, her sister didn't even have the common courtesy to ask her in person.

So the next day Vernon and Petunia and her son Dudley took Harry to America and they left him on a random orphanage doorstep in New Orleans, Louisiana. There the matron who ran the Orphanage Ms. Kane felt a magical core from the child and took him into an expanded hallway where she called her friend Sarah from the AMM.

When Sarah got there she did an identification and showed it to be Harry Potter, She did a quick call to see if he was reported missing. While she was waiting she asked Harry if he knew what was happening. So he told her that his name and he was from Brittan also, he remembers was his mother choosing his brother over him and then getting hit with a spell. (remember Harry has a perfect memory recall, so he is a little more mature and knowledgeable).

Sarah was surprised at what she had heard and was angry at his mother for saying it was ok for one kid to die while the other lived. She then got a call saying that he was not reported missing, or even a British citizen. So they had full control over Harry's well being. So she signed papers saying that he was now a ward of the state and able to be adopted.

….

A year later (Harry is 4) Harry was reading a book outside when he did his first accidental magic. Harry was reading a book on hand made paper fans, and one appeared. He was surprised when a voice from another kid behind him yelled at him for being a freak. The boy was an older boy about the age of 10. Harry yelled that he wasn't a freak, but the boy said he was and was going to beat the freak out of him. Before the boy could do anything, Harry punched forward and a fist made out of magic shot out of Harry's fist and sent the older by shooting back into a tree knocking him out.

Harry looked down at his hand amazed when another voice behind him spoke up. "Well now, that's unexpected."

…

**Mr. J: **well the intro chapter is done

**Harry: **It wasn't all that good

**Mr. J: **Well it was just a info chapter to let the people know the basics of what is happening

**Harry: **oh, well still wasn't that good

**Mr. J: ***flips him off*

**Harry**: real mature

**Mr. J: **Fuck you. Now anyway, it was just an intro, the fun is just beginning, and it will be bloody, and have awesome language, and sexual themes later in Harry's life so it won't be for awhile. So it will deserve a M rating. A lot of stories that I look at in the archive that are rated M deserve a T rating not an M.

**Harry: **well maybe people don't like adult content?

**Mr. J: **nobody asked you. Anyway, hope you stay reading for the next chapter, I promise it will be better


	2. Meetings

**Mr. J: **welcome back

**Harry: ***watches as mysterious person from last chapter walks by* was that who I think it was?

**Mr. J: **If we are thinking about the same person then yes.

**Harry: **Well that person is strong, just not that popular in the series I guess.

**Mr. J: **Yea, but its going to have to work because I just really know the names of the characters on the other series, but this series I know about

**Mysterious Person: **Are we going to start or what?

**Mr. J: **sure, I don't own anything except my own ideas. So FCC and lawyers, you cant sue.

…...

"Well now, that was unexpected." Harry whipped his head around to see the person who was talking. The person was wearing a tight body suit that covered his whole body. His mid section had red and on his boots were dragons. He was also wearing a blindfold and had a Katana on his back. (if you don't know who it is, the hint is MK. I'll let you sweat it out if you still don't get it for a few more seconds.)

"That was impressive my name is Kenshi kid, what's yours?" Harry thought the person looked strange, but he seemed nice and didn't yell at him for being weird or for the thing he just did. "Hello, Mr. Kenshi Kid, my name is Harry Potter." Harry stuck out his hand for the man to shake. Kenshi shook his head. "No, my name is Kenshi, when I said kid, I was talking about you." Harry got a confused look on his face. "Then why did you tell me your name was Kenshi Kid?" Kenshi, getting frustrated, "I thought you would understand that when I said kid, I was referring to you." Harry shrugged, "Well I'm only four almost five, yes I am smart for my age, but I'm still a kid." Kenshi shook his head, "Wow Kenshi, loosing an argument to a 5 year old, you are loosing your touch."

A woman with white hair wearing a black tight body coverings that barley covered her boobs and pussy (its M rating, don't like it, go read something else) and had White eyes and white hair with a black stripe going down the center. Kenshi turned to the woman, "well how was I to know the kid was this smart?" The woman laughed as she made it to Kenshi and Harry.

(if you haven't noticed I'm going off Mortal Kombat Characters)

Harry looked at the lady and blushed. The woman noticed and smiled at how cute she thought Harry was. "Hello little one, my Name is Sindel, Queen of Outworld" she stuck out her hand for Harry to shake like she saw he did with Kenshi. Harry shook it. "Hello, I'm Harry Potter, what is Outworld?" Sindel turned to Kenshi, "don't they teach these kids anything?" Kenshi shook his head and told her that the world government was still keeping the other realms under wraps for now. Sindel then looked back to Harry and noticed that his eyes were still on her chest. "Harry, my eyes are up here." Harry nodded his head. "I know" Sindel blushed and Kenshi laughed causing Sindel to smack Kenshi on the back of his head.

Sindel turned back to Harry and told him that it was impolite to stare at a woman's breast without her consent. Harry finally looked up. "I'm sorry did you say something?" Sindel then whacked Harry on top of his head and shot a glare at Kenshi who was about to laugh again and he immediately stopped.

Sindel shook her head muttering something about perverts and kids these days. Kenshi was about to comment about her age and she shot him a dark look and he kept quiet. Again she turned to Harry and thankfully his eyes were looking into hers…..with a lump on his head. In Harry's mind he was thinking that that bump was worth it, which earned him another hit on the head causing a smaller bump on the bump that he already had. He rubbed his bumps and asked what that was for. She told him that she could read his mind and he instantly froze. Sindel nodded and put her hand over Harry's bumps and they vanished.

"Now that that I have your attention and I hope all perverted thought will stop?" Harry nodded taking a step back out of her reach just in case. "Well young Harry, Outworld is one of the many realms that make up the universe. There is Earth Realm, which is were we are now. Then there is the Nether Realm, which is your version of Hell I think, then there is Chaos Realm, which the name is self explanatory. Then there is Order Realm, which is where law and justice prevail. Then there is Outworld where I rule, it is a realm that I just got back control over from my ex-boyfriend/lover/play toy Shao Kahn. It is a dreary realm. Then there is Edina, The world that my daughter Kitana rules along side her sister Mileena, it is more a realm of piece." She also told him about her being a sorceress and about specters such as Scorpion who was currently dating Mileena. She also told him about the other sorcerers such as Shang Tsung, vampires and cryomancers such as sub-zero and vampires such as Nitara. There was also a Shaman, like Nightwolf, a reptilian fighters…Reptile, cyborgs such as Cyrax and Strong human creatures such as Shao Kahn, mutated beings such as Baraka and how Mileena was almost like Baraka.

It took a few minutes for the information to sink in and he along with Sindel and Kenshi sat down on the bench with each one on Harry's side. After Harry finally got all the information memorized, he turned to Sindel and asked why she told him about these things. Sindel asked him if he believed in magic. Harry then asked like in a young girls heart, which had Kenshi smack his head on the bench they were at saying now it will be a long time before he can get that song out of his head.

While Kenshi was having his mental breakdown…..I mean…..no, breakdown works here. Harry was explaining on how his birth parents were magical and that they were a witch and wizard. Sindel asked where they were, and Harry got a sad look on his face. He told Sindel about his perfect memory and how his mother chose his brother over him and that a bad man had sent a spell at him and about how his family abandoned him. At the end he was almost in tears and Sindel couldn't stand seeing a child so young carry such a sad tale and hugged him, unintentionally putting his head in between two awesome pairs of soft pillows that were on her chest.

Kenshi had stopped hitting his head and muttered that Harry was a lucky guy which earned him a magical slap from Sindel. Luckily Harry didn't hear or he would have had some thoughts himself but was just letting Sindel comfort him. It was the first time that he can remember being held in a long time and was enjoying the warmth that Sindel provided.

After a few minutes Harry calmed down and sat back up, but leaned into Sindel's side which she just kept an arm around him. She asked about the spell the man cast and told her the name which she immediately looked startled and pulled him in front of her checking him physically and then noticing his scar on his head. Sindel told him that she was going to check him over with her magic and he agreed even though he thought he was perfectly fine.

She did her scan and came upon the fragment of the soul fragment Voldemort that was in Harry's scar. She knew this was dark magic and told Harry that a fragment was in his scar and if he wanted it gone. Harry asked what would happen if she helped him absorb it into his conscious. Sindel thought about it and figured that she could help him and hold back the darkness.

She put her fingers and muttered a spell and Harry's world went black. A flash of memories that weren't his exploded into his mind and made him cringe at the sudden influx. Sindel held him and was whispering that he was going to be ok and that it was almost over.

After a few more minutes, the memories stopped and Harry had a bunch of new information, some he was glad to have, and some not so much. Harry started to dry heave and Sindel asked what was wrong. Harry didn't answer and went into his mind and saw a naked Tom Riddle showering and she joined Harry back outside his mind and held him saying that it is just a memory that he is going to have to repress which Harry whole heartedly agreed.

…

An hour later when Harry finally calmed down, Harry asked what Kenshi was talking about that he was surprised about when they first met. Kenshi told him that by creating that technique, he could be an awesome fighter if he wanted, which brought a grin to Harry's face. Sindel thought about it, but then remembered about Harry's situation.

He was an orphan, that he belonged in Earth Realm, but over the past hour had become quite attached to him. She thought hard and decided that she wanted to adopt him as a Son. She and the others could teach him how to fight with out a wand and how to use their techniques. Also, with Harry's new memories, he knew how to do spells with that would be in this worlds magic and she can teach him sorcery. They could do this all because time in the other realms was slow. So his body would age slower than most while out of the realms, and by the time she brought him back, he would have decades of experience under his belt and be ready to defend himself. Now all she had to do was ask him what he thought.

Sindel sat Harry on her lap and had him look in her eyes. "Harry, I know we just met, but I have an important question to ask you. Harry, since you are up for adoption, would you like to become my son?"

Harry was speechless. He thought that he would never get another chance to have a family, and now he was being offered one. He thought about it, what did he really have for him here? He thought hard, and came up with nothing. His parents didn't want him and if they did, they didn't show it. Harry looked into Sindels eyes and noticed something, he wasn't sure how, but from his memories, he learned how to tell when someone was keeping something from him.

"I would like that very much, but what aren't you telling me?" Sindel looked down, a little embarrassed at being caught holding back information. She told him that while he would live with her, He would halve to come back to Earth Realm when he turned 12 so he could learn to be his own person. She told him about the time difference, which eased Harry's mind a little.

Thinking a little more, Harry found that he didn't want to be in someone else's shadow and to be his own person and to do that he would need time to grow on his own. Harry agreed and lunged and hugged Sindel thanking her for wanting him and making him feel wanted. She held onto him, after all, the last child she held was her daughter, and that was a long ass time ago.

After a few minutes Sindel put Harry down and asked him to take her to the orphanage so that she could adopt Him. Harry agreed but then looked at her outfit again and blushed. She shook her head, she was going to get that shyness out of him and that perverted mind cleaned.

She asked what was wrong and he told her that people in this world didn't really dress like she was. She rolled her eyes and snapped her fingers and she was dressed in blue jeans and a black shirt with a black duster jacket. Harry nodded his approval and took her by the hand and led her to the orphanage.

…

A few minutes later they arrived and walked in to the office. As soon as Sindel walked in Ms. Kane felt her enormous magical aura and pushed a secret button that let Sarah know that another magical being was at the orphanage.

Harry introduced Sindel to Ms. Kane and Sindel was surprised to feel a small amount of magic in the woman. When questioned, Ms. Kane denied it, but Sindel held up a dagger and threatened to kill her if she didn't tell the truth. For some strange reason, Ms. Kane decided that maybe it was a good idea to cooperate. So she told Sindel that she was a squib and that she knew Harry was magical and was going to tell him when he was older.

Just then Sarah entered the building and asked what was going on. She also could feel the enormous power coming of Sindel. So Harry told them that Sindel was going to adopt him.

Sarah told Harry that she had some questions for her and that he should go play for a bit, but Harry did not budge. So Sindel knelt down next to him and placed her hands on his shoulders and told him that it was ok and that he could go read and that they shouldn't be long. Harry finally agreed and hugged her and left.

When Sindel turned around both Ms. Kane and Sarah were looking on in awe. They told her that Harry rarely listened to anyone. "Of course Harry is going to listen to me, I'm going to be his new mother" That brought a smile to her face. She missed being a mother to a young child.

The three ladies sat down and got down to business. Sarah told Sindel about Harry being the Potters son, but in American magical law, they had a year to reclaim him, and since they did not, they lost their rights to Harry. They have sent missives to the Potters, and the letters were returned unopened with a do not harass us note. So they logged that as evidence and proof of the family giving up rights to Harry. They also sent missives to Magical Brittan and letters were returned with the same, except they said that he was not registered with the British Ministry so it was not their problem. So there was nothing stopping Sindel from Adopting him. Sindel told the women that Harry had told her of the Potters and was glad that they could not do anything.

So after signing legal forms in both non magical and magical, Sindel was now the mother and magical guardian of Harry Potter. The woman called him down and asked what he wanted his name to be if he wanted to change it. Harry decided to keep it, as it seemed that even though the Potters lost their rights to him, he still had a connection to the Potter family line that he could exploit. So Harry decided to keep the name, but wanted to be called HP because to him it sounded cool. The three women laughed and agreed and thought that the pout Harry was giving was just to adorable.

So after making sure everything was in order, Sarah told Sindel where the local magical Alley was. After saying their goodbyes Sindel took Harry by the hand and led him outside to see Kenshi still smashing his head against a tree. After a minute he calmed down and said that he finally got the song out of his head. Harry was about to say the name of the song, but Sindel silenced him with a look.

…...

Their first trip was to the magical alley that Sarah had mentioned. It wasn't far from the orphanage, so the made it there in good time. Sarah told them that they had to go in through a coffee shop. When they got there, they asked the owner how to get to the alley, the man just showed them to a managers office door, he opened it and it led to a hallway and at the end of the hallway was another door that said exit. He told them to go through that door.

Once on the other side, they were amazed at what they saw. A alley way full of wizarding stuff. They were walking and came upon a bank. It was called Gringotts. Sindel figured that they should put some gold in a vault for Harry for when he comes back, and with Sindel being a queen, she had a lot of gold, silver, bronze, sapphires, rubies, emeralds at her call.

When they got inside, they saw that it was run by goblins. With Harry's knowledge, he knew what to do. Harry went up to a teller and asked for information on opening an account. The goblin told him that it was a 100 gold piece for opening a vault. So Sindel gave the goblin the gold and the goblin called over another goblin named Steve (screw the fancy names and all that crap) and Steve took them down to a vault for Harry. The goblin asked how much he wanted to put in. Sindel opened a portal to her treasury and deposited 50,000 gold pieces, 200 rubies 300 sapphires, 400 emeralds.

The goblin was impressed. Harry asked the goblin about interest, so the goblin told him investments and interest. If Harry allowed the goblins to invest his money in a low risk low gain, he would make a little with little risk to his money. However, High risk, high gain was the opposite. So Harry told the Goblin to do half High risk, high gain, and the rest moderate risk, moderate gain and that Steve would be his account manager which Steve agreed to.

After the bank they went and got Harry books. They got intro to magic, wandless magic, dueling, transfiguration, conjuration, potions, defense, dark arts, spell crafting, and ruins, voodoo and a self updating book on world languages. They got it up to the AMM standards which students learned from ages 6-13 so they could also learn from non magical beings if they want to go in the non magical world. They could continue on and get their O.W.L.S and N.E.W.T.S if they want or just pay and take the tests.

So after that, they went and got Harry his wand which was 12 inch Redwood with a basilisk venom and a swamp dragon heart string as its core, good for fighting.

After that they figured they wouldn't need anything else, and Sindel opened a portal in the middle of the alley and people watched in wonder. Two wizard police approached them and were about to ask what was going on before both Sindel and Harry stepped through the portal and it shut.

…...

As Harry stepped out with Sindel, he noticed that it was weird. The sky was purple, there was little grass but that was because he was in the palace.

Sindel was still holding Harry's hand pulled him along and led him along a hall. Sindel stopped one of the servants and told him to summon her daughters. The servant bowed and went to carry out the task.

Sindel led Harry to a room and said it was his. It was spacious. It had a bookshelf with a few books in it. It also had a king size bed, a nice soft carpet, and a huge closet for his clothes and a mirror and his own bathroom. Harry set his books in the bookshelf and his wand on top. Sindel called for a tailor and had Harry measured for ceremonial, training, casual, and dress clothes.

Sindel then gave Harry a tour of the castle. She showed him the dungeons, the towers, kitchens, dining hall, private dining hall, pool, the training grounds, the thrown room, her room and the secret passage ways. As Sindel was having lunch with Harry, a servant told Sindel that her daughters would be there the next day around noon. It surprised Harry how fast the day had gone and was getting tired. Sindel saw this and told Harry it was time for bed.

She led him back to his room (or should I use chamber?) and he had pajamas ready for him. So he went to his bathroom and changed and came out and Sindel was waiting for him on his bed. She pulled him to her using her magic and hugged him and just held him and rubbed his back and slowly Harry fell asleep in her arms and she laid him down and kissed his head softly and left.

…..

The Next day Harry awoke and found his day clothes and slipped them on. He went out on his landing that was outside his room and just enjoyed the morning. Then he heard someone speaking below his room. "I had a great time last night my love. I really enjoyed putting my cock in your wet pussy." It was obviously a guy. Then he heard a woman with a little high pitch voice speak. "Well if you loved it, next time shove your cock up my ass, I'm sure it will be amazing." Harry had some idea what they were talking about, but he had no idea why they were talking about animals.

Harry could have just went through Voldemorts memories to find out if he had a better idea, but he decided that he would do that later. So he just went to his bookshelf and picked out a book on voodoo and started to read.

He just got done on a chapter that explained that there was different kinds of voodoo. There was dolls, dream catchers, powders, and a few more. Then there was a knock on his door and he went and answered it. It was Sindel waiting to take him to breakfast. So like before Harry took Sindels hand and let her lead him to the private dining hall.

When they arrived he noticed there were other people there. The first was a beautiful woman wearing blue boots that went up to her thighs, blue arm guards, a blue corset that barley covered her boobs. She also had a blue underwear ( I have no idea what that is called) and a blue skinny skirt covering her underwear.

The next person had purple boots with purple arm guards and a purple top that barley covered her boobs as well. She had purple underwear and a cloth covering her underwear.

The next person was a guy wearing a black body suit with yellow mixed in. His face was covered and he had two swords sticking to his back. He had yellow arm guards and had white eyes.

The people hadn't noticed that Sindel and Harry entered and Sindel cleared her throat. The room went silent as everyone gave Sindel their full attention.

The woman in blue was the first to speak, "Hello mother, thank you for inviting us, who is this cutie you have with you?" After hearing that Harry blushed. He then took a closer look and noticed that they were scantily clad and Harry had a hard time looking strait ahead and not at their chests. Sindel saw this and smiled and pulled Harry closer to her side.

"Hello Kitana, Mileena, Scorpion. I hope the day finds you well. Well I guess I might as well get this out of the way. Kitana, Mileena, meet your new brother Harry. He is from Earth Realm and I adopted him." Melina and Kitana looked at Harry who blushed and stepped behind Sindels leg to hide. This caused one thing to happen.

Two squeals of cute was heard before both Kitana and Mileena vanished and re-appeared by Harry and picked him up and gave him a huge hug between the two. His head disappeared in between their breasts and had a huge grin hidden from Sindel.

After their moment, they put him down and drug him over to the table asking him questions like how old he was and what he liked to do. Harry told them that he was five and that he liked to read and he learned how to launch a fist energy blast from his hands. That got the attention of Scorpion.

Scorpion asked for a demonstration and Harry punched towards the open window and the fist went out the open window. He turned back and Scorpion gave him a nod while the girls were saying how cool their new little brother was.

So after they had their breakfast Harry remembered where he heard Mileena and Scorpions voice. "I remember your voices, I have a question. Why did you put your rooster in her cat?" at this the hall went silent. Kitana asked, "What?" Harry then looked to Mileena, "and why would you want his rooster in your donkey?" At Melina's blush and scorpions cough Kitana just burst out laughing and fell to the ground holding her sides. Sindel just shook her head and asked where he heard that. So Harry told her that he heard two people below his balcony and remembered their voices.

Mileena just buried her head in Scorpions neck trying to hide her blush. Sindel just looked at the two and said that they would have words later.

Kitana just scooted Harry to her side and said that they would tell him later and told the two love birds that she would not let them live it down.

After a while Sindel told everyone their about Harry's past. Harry just kept quiet, he didn't really like remembering it. Kitana just held him close as he laid his head of her chest. The girls and Scorpion were appalled at what Harry's old mother did. The girls promised themselves that they would be a better family for Harry.

After the talk about his old family, Harry told them that he wanted to be a fighter so later in life he could be his own person and not live in anybody's shadow. Scorpion liked his way of putting his words and said that he would be the first to teach him, and for Harry to be ready for Hell. Scorpion disappeared in a flash of flame and laughing could be heard all around. Mileena and Kitana looked at Harry with pity, but told them they would also train him along with Sindel and the four of the remaining people left for a walk around the palace and Harry got to get to know his new family.

…

**Mr. J: **well another chapter done

**Harry: **BOOBS!

**Sindel: ***slaps Harry on the back of the head* I said stop with the pervert business

**Mr. J: **well anyway, like I said, I don't really know about the Street Fighter franchise, but I know about the MK universe. I might use some Street Fighter later, but you will have to read and find out.

**Scorpion: **Harry's training is going to be fun *gets an evil gleam in his eye*

**Mileena: ***slaps Scorpion on the back of the head* Be nice to my new brother

**Scorpion: ***grumbles*

**Mr. J: **Ah family love. Hope your stick around and keep reading. Also while I'm thinking about it, all my fellow authors, please back up your work so you don't loose any chapters or notes and have to start over. Anyway, until next time people.


	3. Training and back to Earth

**Mr. J: **Hello again

**Harry: **Thanks for coming back

**Scorpion: **Enough talk….time for pain…..I mean training….yea….training.

**Mr. J: **Well you heard him Harry…time for…..training

**Harry: ***cries* Mr. J doesn't own anything except his own ideas and what his mind comes up with

**Mr. J: **And on with the show

…...

A/N: starts off slow and not that great at fight scenes.

A few days after meeting everyone it was time for Harry to start his training. Of course Scorpion got first crack at the young blood. (if you get where that come from, you were watching prime television, if you don't, I'll tell you at the end of the chapter)

For the first week, stretches were the first thing they focused on, along with basic katas. Harry was also given wooden kunai and ninjato, axe, and a broadsword to practice with.

The styles that Scorpion taught Harry were Hapkido, Pi Gua, Moi Fah. With Harry having a perfect memory, he was able to get the katas down and with proper instruction from Scorpion with help from a bamboo stick hitting him when he was out of position, needless to say Harry got it down in no time.

After a few months of practice, Scorpion had decided that it was time that Harry was ready for actual sparing which made Scorpion pleased and Harry weary. Scorpion started slow, letting Harry take in the feel of movement while dodging fists and kicks.

As time progressed, Scorpion quickened his movements causing Harry to do so as well since he didn't want to get hit. However he did get hit and Scorpion did not pull his punches but didn't give it his all either and told him that in a real fight, his opponent won't pull his. Harry eventually got a handle of dodging and was happy he did. After a few weeks, Scorpion told Harry to go on the offensive and that he would block. Harry found out that it was nice to get a few hits in on Scorpion. So weeks went by with Harry getting a feel for using his movements in a spar.

Of course all easy things come to an end. One day Scorpion told Harry that it was time for a test to see what he had learned and attacked Harry. He blind sighted him with a left hook and knocked Harry to the ground and was about to stomp on his chest but Harry moved. Harry was bleeding from his head but luckily it wasn't going in his eyes. Harry kicked up and did a leg sweep knocking him down and jumped up and attempted to smash Scorpions leg but scorpion did a take down knocking Harry down.

Harry rolled away and jumped it just in time to get kicked in the gut and pushed back. Harry then looked up and got a kick to the head knocking him back on the ground. Harry shook off the strike and jumped up and did something that he thought he would never do. As Scorpion got closer, Harry just kicked him in the balls, making Scorpion make a high pitched squeak and fell over.

Scorpion waved Harry off and after a short while he got up. "Well I didn't see that coming Harry, nice job, but try not to do that again" Harry nodded and sat down with his back against the wall.

Scorpion decided it was time for him to also practice with real weapons so he disappeared in a flash of flames and a few minutes later re-appeared with real kunai with chains connected to a few of them along with two swords. Scorpion left Harry to get to work practicing with the weight and his accuracy.

So after months Harry practiced and became quite efficient. After sparing with Scorpion with the weapons Harry asked him about his teleportation and other abilities. So Scorpion described what he was doing and to his surprise Harry tried it and teleported on his first try in a flash of flames. Scorpion figured since he was a mage (I will keep going between sorcerer, mage, wizard, shaman) that that was why he got it so quickly, but he noticed the lack of dread that helped with the teleportation. Later he figured that he needed to take Harry to the Nether Realm to get that fear that comes with the powers that scorpion had.

So by the time Harry had turned 6, he was adequate in scorpions fighting styles and techniques.

Eventually it came time for Mileena to teach Harry at age 7. She taught him her fighting styles Ying Yeung and Mian Chuan and taught him how to use a Sai, and long sword along with her special techniques.

After that Kitana took her turn at age 8. Instead of fighting styles first, she taught him to use Steel fans and how to use them for offense and defense. After that she taught him her fighting styles: Eagle claw, and Ba Gua. She also taught him her special techniques.

At age 9 Jade, an assassin and body guard to Kita took him under her wing as well. She taught him how some more on Steel fans, a Bo, and a cyclone thrower. She taught him her fighting styles of Fan Zi and Kuo Shou. As usual she taught him her special techniques as well.

At age 10, a friend, Nightwolf from Earth Realm stopped by and had a hand in teaching Harry about shaman powers and how to exercise demons and dark magic and about his mindscape and meditation.

At age 11 (he turns 11 in July so I'm saying this is taking place in January) it was finally Sindels turn to instruct Harry. By this time Harry was about 5' tall and 100 pounds. His normal attire was black muscle shirt with blue jeans that stretched with him. He found a way while studying Ruins that he could make an array that he could seal stuff into them with his magic and unseal them as well. This technique came from Japan. So he had tattoos placed on his palms so he could summon his weapons at will and not worry about loosing them.

Sindel taught him more about sorcery and what it could do. She taught him to open portals to the different realms, but told him that she would go with him before she left him alone to travel the realms by himself. That took about four months for him to get down pat. For the rest of the year, she taught him her sonic techniques and fighting styles Zha Chuan and Fu Jow Pai. Her weapon of choice was Kwan Dao.

….

After the training sessions needless to say Harry was a god fighter. He was allowed to roam around by himself and use his sorcery to open portals and go into the different realms by himself.

Everyone in Outworld knew Harry was in a since the prince so they treated him with respect. On a few outings he came across some kidnappers who tried to take him. Harry laughed and did a teleport punch to the side of one of the kidnapers face, fracturing the skull and while the man was down, he walked up to the man and stomped his foot on the mans chest, breaking some ribs and puncturing the lungs.

Harry then turned to the next man and teleported in front of him and gave a massive uppercut and teleported to the man in the air and flipped the man upside down to where his head was in-between Harry's feet and Harry landed, snapping the mans neck killing him.

After the fight, Harry was just staring at the bodies in shock, wondering what he had done Harry was there for a few hours, that's how Melina found him. She saw the bodies and ran to him and pulled him into her arms and hugged him while he finally broke down realizing that he had taken a life. Killing animals was one was one thing, but a sentient being was something else.

A/N: for sentient beings, I'm going to go for human characters: humans, goblins, elves, centaurs, giants, vampires, werewolves, and so on.

Melina led him back to the palace and into her room where she held him and ran her fingers through his hair to calm him down. After a while he did indeed calm down. She got him to tell her what happened.

After he told her what happened she pulled him closer to where his head was resting on her chest. "I feel like a monster, I killed someone." Melina tilted his head up and looked into his emerald eyes. "Harry, you are not a monster. Yes you did kill, but it was in self defense, and you may have helped prevent a future kidnapping."

Harry looked at her confused and she continued, "Put it this way, if you hadn't have killed those kidnappers, odds are they would have kidnapped someone else. You saved someone in the future heartache and suffering. For that I am proud of you brother." Harry still was a little confused. So he asked when was it acceptable to kill. Melina told him that if it was self defense of himself and others, or to prevent something bad happening in the future that would be ok. She also told him that sometimes that after the first kill you get bloodlust and want more of it, but it would pass.

For the rest of the afternoon they just sat in her room talking about nothing and Harry eventually fell asleep. While he was asleep Kitana came in and saw him and asked what was going on, Melina told her and her heart went out to her little brother. She knew it was a possibility that he would have to kill, she just didn't realize that it would be so soon.

…...

**JULY 31****ST**** Earth Realm**

Little has changed at the Potter household over the years, except the new edition to their family Rose Potter. She was now 4 and John was 8.

Lilly Potter was the first one up, excited that today would be the day that she would finally get to go and bring back her baby boy that she had given up years ago. Harry was due to start Hogwarts. She felt terrible over the years but now she had a chance to make it up to him. She had gotten him birthday cards for all the years he was gone and had them in his room.

A few hours later after everyone was awake and had breakfast Lilly and James got Alice Longbottom to watch John and Rose while they went to go get Harry.

Lilly and James appear at number 4 and knock on the door (guess I'm a poet and didn't even know it) and a man about 30 who wasn't Vernon answered the door. "Hello, can I help you?" Lilly and James were confused, surly they had the right house. James spoke up, "Excuse us, is this number 4 Privet Drive?" The man nodded so he continued. "We are looking for Vernon and Petunia Dursley, they are our relatives and haven't heard from them in a while, are they around?" The man told them that they had moved to Ireland and gave them the forwarding address.

Since Ireland was another country, and had a different Magical Ministry, they went to the British Ministry and got passes to Ireland and went on their way to go get their son.

Once they got to Ireland, the quickly made their way through customs and made it to the address the man have given them.

Eventually they got to the new Dursley residence and knocked on the door, ready for their reunion with their son.

Petunia answered the door with a smile and immediately got a scowl on her face. "What do you Freaks want, we left Britten to get away from you and your kind. Leave us alone!" and went to slam the door but James caught the door and held it open.

Lilly spoke up before James could go on a screaming rampage. "Petunia, if you don't want to talk to us that is fine, just give us Harry and we will be on our way." Petunia looked at her questionably for a second before recognition came on her face and shook her head. "Lilly we don't have your freak of a son, we never wanted him." Lilly was enraged, "What?! What do you mean you don't have our son?! I left you a letter saying we would be back to pick him up when he turned 11."

Petunia's face turned red with rage, "You left a letter, a measly fucking letter. We had no means of supporting Him even if we wanted to. We wanted nothing to do with that freak of a child so we took him to where he was born in Louisiana and left him at an orphanage, good riddance I say. We never wanted him Lilly, you abandoned him to us, so we just passed it on." She went inside and came out with a dust covered paper with Harry's supposed location at the orphanage was. Petunia once again looked them in the eyes, "Now fuck off and leave us normal people alone, we don't want your freakishness anywhere near us. And Lilly, abandoning your own child, I may not like your kind, but I am a mother, and from one to another, abandoning your child, you are no mother, no mother should abandon their child. Now leave bitch" and she slammed the door to a red face James and a teary eyed Lilly.

Lilly turned to James and told him that Petunia was right, she was a horrible mother. James held her and told her not to listen to Petunia and said they did an ok job with John. Lilly nodded, but in her mind, she agreed with Petunia, she abandoned her child. No matter what anyone said, she was a failure.

They apporated back to the Ministry and got passes for the America the next day. Once they got back to their home, they contacted Albus and had him come to their home.

After explaining what was happening, they asked Albus to look in the school register to find out the location of their son. So Albus and the Potters went to Hogwarts and looked at the charter only to find out their son wasn't on it. When asked why their son's name wasn't on it, Albus said it was one of a few things. Either, the child was taking off the roster, never put on the roster, or passed on to the next great adventure. Lilly and James said that he couldn't be dead. James and Lilly turned to each other and asked if they registered Harry but found out that neither had done so. Both had thought the other had done so and now felt even worse at failing to put their kid on the list for Hogwarts. They then wend back to the ministry to see if they could help find their son, but the ministry apologized and said that they couldn't do it because Harry was not a registered citizen of Britten or Magical Britten. Again both parents found out they again, they failed to register Harry. So their only option now was to go to America and get Harry and register him with Britten.

When the Potters and Albus arrived in America, they went to the orphanage to collect Harry. Once they arrived there, they made their way inside and asked to see the matron.

…

Ms. Kane was in her office when their was a knock on the door. She told the person to enter and it was one of the older children at the orphanage along with some people dressed in weird cloaks, then she sensed the magic in them and understood that these people were magical and pushed her button alerting Sarah.

She thanked the girl and motioned for the people to enter. Once inside she offered them a seat which they gladly took. "Hello, I'm Ms. Kane, I can tell by the way your dressed that you aint from around here, Britten perhaps?" The trio from Britten were surprised by her question. "Yes we are, how did you know?" asked Albus. Ms. Kane shrugged, "You are dressed in cloaks, as far as I know, Britten is the only country that still wears old time cloaks like that. I can sense magical people as well." Just as she said that, a voice from the fire said that a person was coming through

Sarah stepped out of the fireplace and looked at the people who were on the opposite side of the desk. She looked at Ms. Kane and asked "British?" with a nod Sarah sat down. Ms. Kane turned back to the trio with a grin on her face.

"this is Sarah, our magical attorney, she helps with magical cases. Are you here to adopt?" Lilly shook her head. "Hello, my name is Lilly and this is my husband James and a good friend of ours Albus. No we aren't here to adopt, we are here to pick up our son who was left here 11 years ago." Ms. Kane racked her brain trying to remember who was left at the orphanage that long ago, but Sarah had a good idea.

"What was your sons name? I don't think we have any 11 year old kids here at this time. I forgot did you mention your last names?" James answered this time, "No, sorry, Lilly can get excited. We are the Potters and he is Albus Dumbledore." Sarah's eyes widened, she thought she recognized the old man and now she knew. She also knew where this was headed.

Ms. Kane also had recognition at the name of the Potters, she remembered Harry and the woman who adopted Harry. "I'm sorry to say that Harry was adopted some time ago. He went to a real home. I am sorry to say that there is nothing I can tell you.

Lilly began to get angry, "What do you mean he was adopted and you cant tell us anything, we are his biological parents!" This is where Sarah cut in, "Mrs. Potter please calm down. In America, our law states that if a magical child is abandoned and put up for adoption for more than one year, than the guardians of said child loose all rights to that child. Obviously it has been more than a year and Harry has been adopted. We sent letters to the Potter estate and the British Ministry. We got reply letters from the Potter estate saying to stop harassing them and from the British Ministry saying that since he was not registered with their government it was not their problem."

Here she pulled out copies of both letters and handed them to look over. James paled when he saw it was his signature on the letter from the Potter estate. He now remembered some letters from an orphanage, but figured they wanted them to adopt a child. He didn't read the letters that were sent.

Albus looked over the letter from the ministry and sighed, it was real. He could not contest the American law because they were not part of the I.C.W. He let out a tired sigh, he had cost his friends their oldest child, something that he could never forgive himself for.

Lilly asked if there was anything that they could do. Ms. Kane and Sarah shook their head. "Sorry, there is nothing we can do. We do hear from him from time to time, he is such a sweet boy keeping us updated. All we can really do is tell him that you wish to contact him, but it would be up to him to get in contact with you." Dejected, Lilly nodded and the group bid the two ladies a good day and left.

Once back at the Potter home, Lilly just went into their private room and cried. James bid the headmaster a farewell and went to console his wife. They held each other promising that they would find their son and make this right somehow.

….

**Outworld**

A few days after Harry had his first kill, He was finally feeling better about himself and was walking in the garden. Sindel was watching him from a balcony smiling, it had been years since she had adopted him and she was happy she did. She got to feel like a mother again. It made her sad to know that soon he was going to be going out on his own, but he would always have a home in Outworld.

Harry was standing by a pond wondering about the wonders of the realms when lightning started to crackle to his side and a man appeared wearing a white fighting suit with a straw hat. Harry raised his eyebrow, he knew who this man was, but did not know why he was here. He had met the Thunder God once when Raiden came to speak with his mother. Turning back to the pond Harry spoke to the man. "Can I help you lord Raiden?" Raiden jumped in surprised, he meant to teleport to somewhere where nobody was around.

Raiden turned to see who spoke to him and was surprised, it was the person who he was looking for. "Hello prince Harry, How are you?" Harry shrugged, "I am well, thank you for asking, and yourself?" Raiden responded the same and the two stood there, looking over the pond for what seamed like hours.

Finally Raiden spoke, "Harry, I hear that next year you plan to traverse the realms, but mostly stick with Earth Realm and Outworld. Is what I hear true?" Harry told the Thunder God that he was correct. "Then Harry I have a request to make." Now Harry turned to the god and looked at him waiting for him to continue. "When you get to Earth Realm, I may have tasks for you to do. I will stay out of your way most of the time, but as Earth Realms protector I may need some….quiet help." Harry closed his eyes and turned back to the pond to ponder his options. If Harry did help Raiden, then he would be owed favor by the god, which would be handy if something were to happen. Also it would be a challenge, surly a god wouldn't ask something that wasn't worth his time. On the other hand he had no reason to accept. Would he want to risk his life for something that may be something not important?

After a few more minutes of debating Harry opened his eyes and told the Thunder God that he would help him for favors in the future. Raiden thought that was fair. Raiden thanked the young prince and teleported away as Sindel came upon them.

She asked what Raiden wanted and Harry told her. Sindel told Harry to be careful dealing with the Gods, they are not as omnipotent as people thought and stood with Harry looking over the pond.

…

A year later Harry (12) was packing his things for his journey to Earth Realm. He was thinking about all his time in Outworld and visiting the other realms. He wondered what the first thing he would do was. He had enough money to do anything he wanted, so it gave him plenty of opportunities.

After finishing packing he headed to say goodbye to everyone. First was his sisters Kitana and Melina. They were in the garden when Harry found them and they hugged him and had a teary goodbye and told him that if they needed him, to summon them and they would come running.

The next person to say goodbye to was Scorpion, it wasn't a teary goodbye, more of a slap on the back see you later goodbye.

Finally it was time for the hard goodbye, his mother Sindel. When she say Harry enter the throne room, she rushed to him and squeezed him not wanting to let go. Harry hugged his mother and told her that it was ok, and that he would visit often and keep her informed of his adventures. She nodded and gave him one last squeeze and a kiss on the forehead and let him go. Harry through his duffel bag over his shoulder and opened a portal to Earth Realm. With one last wave, he stepped into the Portal ready to make a name for himself and start to live his life.

…...

Mr. J: so another chapter done. I know it wasn't great, I guess you could call it an info chapter. Also at the beginning, when Scorpion gets first crack at the young blood, it was the Undertaker from WWE

Harry: yea, it was ok, but now I know a lot of cool moves. But did you have to make me cry?

Mr. J: you are human…..sort of so yes

Harry: any hints for the next chapter

Mr. J: Yes, maybe you will save someone or maybe you wont. And you will have a special guest*walks away*

Harry: Wait, what *runs after Mr. J*


	4. Chapter 4

**Mr. J**: Welcome back to another chapter

**Harry**: So who is going to be the guest

**Mr. J**: Don't worry about it, just focus on the events that happen

**Harry**: What events?

**Mr. J**: *slaps* event! Now on with the story

**Harry**: *rubs face* dam, alright, Mr. J doesn't own anything

….

**Earth Realm**

As Harry stepped out of the portal and into the magical alley, people stopped and looked at the strange boy who walked out of the portal like it was just another day. Harry waved and winked at some girls who looked to be about his age and got them to blush and giggle as he walked by and into Gringotts and withdrew some money and made his way out of the bank and into the alley.

He got a magical phone that would work anywhere no matter what just incase he ever needed it. He also got some magical clothes that looked like non magical clothes for his travels.

Once exploring in the alley a few aurors stopped him and asked if he knew anything about that strange vortex and a boy about his age that stepped out of it. Harry told the man he didn't and went on his way out of the alley.

He was walking down the road when he came to the orphanage and remembered Ms. Kane. So he decide to say hello before going to the AMM to get his apparition license and to take his O.W.L.S and N.E.W.T.S.

…

Harry walked in to the orphanage and went to Ms. Kane's office. He knocked and waited for the ok to enter. When he was given permission to enter, he smiled when he haw her behind the desk. "Hello Ms. Kane, its been awhile." Ms. Kane looked up and immediately recognized Harry's emerald eyes. She smiled and got up and walked to Harry and hugged him telling him how much she missed him.

They talked for a good part of two hours before a group of adults showed up to see the kids. She thanked him for stopping by and told him that his birth parents tracked him to the orphanage and wanted him to contact them. She gave him a paper with their contact information and told him that it was up to him if he wanted to, he was under no obligation to do so.

….

Harry then went back to the magical alley and used the floo to go the AMM. Once there Harry went to the apportion center and paid for the test and took it. All the test was contained apporating to three different rings at different distances. The man told Harry that he passed and handed him papers to take to the front desk to get his license. Once Harry got his license, he went to the test center and got the times for his tests. He was going to take defense, charms, transfiguration, potion, ruins, and spell crafting. He was to take the test the next day.

For the rest of the day he walked around Philadelphia and see some of the historical sights. He saw the Lincoln and Jefferson Memorials, and the Washington monument. While he at the Washington monument, he noticed a girl about his age with pink hair wearing what seamed like normal walking with a dark brown haired woman who looked prim and proper who was with a man about the women's age with fair colored hair. From the feeling that he got, they were magical.

By the time it was getting dark Harry got dinner at a local diner. From there he went walking to see the monuments at night. As he was walking he saw that family again, but this time he saw three people following them from a distance. Harry's gut was screaming at him to follow, so Harry did. He followed the family and followers into an alley way. Harry thought these people were stupid to go into an alleyway at night and make sure they are not being followed.

Harry went to the roof and watched as the followers pull out wands and shoot stunning spells at the family, hitting the man as he pushed his wife and child out of the way. The wife pulled her wand and pushed the girl behind her and cast a cutter spell at one of the men who put up a shield to block it.

Harry conjured a dagger and jumped off the roof onto one of the men, while throwing the dagger at one of the others, hitting him between the eyes killing him instantly. The man that Harry jumped on crumpled and was knocked out. The third man turned to see what was going on and Harry threw a kunai with a chain at the man hitting him in the chest and he yanked pulling the man closer to him. Harry quickly put the chain around the mans neck and opened a portal to the Nether Realm and kicked the man in, and opened another portal above the man with the man with the knife in his forehead and the body of the man with a kunai came down burn to a crisp and it was hanging there, only Harry's strength was keeping it from falling down. Harry then let the body drop on the body with the knife and walked back to the man he had knocked down. Harry slammed his food down on the mans head, shattering the skull, killing him.

While Harry was working his skills, the wife had revived the man and the family watched as Harry decimated the three would be attackers and cringed when Harry slammed the foot down on the last mans skull. Harry turned to the family and looked at them. They flinched at the emotionless eyes that he looked at them with. Harry shook his head as if trying to focus and his emerald eyes shined a little brighter.

As the two adults looked on with caution, the younger girl was in awe. They have just been saved by a kid no older than her. "That was bloody awesome!" Both her parents looked at her with worry and Harry looked at her in amusement. Harry grinned and did a mock bow, "Why thank you beautiful." The young girls hair turned a darker shade of pink and so did her cheeks. Her mother and father gulped in worry about being exposed.

Harry shrugged, "Don't worry about exposure, I already knew, and if you thought it was normal that I could make weapons appear and portals. Don't worry about it. Sorry you had to see me kill them though."

After Harry said that, the woman came up to him, "Thank you for your help, but surly you could have just subdued them?" Harry nodded, "Yes I could have but these people have done it before. I will be dammed if I let something happen when I have the power to stop it. I have just saved future families from doing whatever these people were about to do. Also what were you doing go into an alley blind like that?"

The woman blushed, "Well we were just about to apporate to our hotel, we were just looking for a place not to be seen." Harry looked at her with a raised eyebrow, "So…..you couldn't have stepped into a bathroom and went that way?" This time both parents blushed at the obvious choice that they could have done.

This time the girl came up to him and jumped on him, but he caught her without them both falling over. Harry grinned, "And may I have the honor of getting your name fair damsel?" The girl blushed but played along, "Yes you may fair sir, I am Tonks, just Tonks" here she gave him a pointed look. But then the mother had to but in. "Now Nymphadora, use your full name. My name is Andromeda Tonks and this is my husband Edward Tonks." Now the older man but in, "Call me Ted." The woman named Andromeda shook her head, "Why don't you two just use you names, I like them." Both father and daughter grinned and shook their heads.

Harry watched the interaction with amusement. "Well now that I have your names I guess I can give you mine. Harry Potter at your service." Harry gave a mock bow at the end and a wink to Tonks who giggled. Andromeda smiled at the interaction, "Potter, any relation to James and Lilly potter?" Harry had to bite his cheek to stop him from scowling. "Not that I know of, I was born and raised here, also I'm an orphan but was adopted. So I might have relatives in….were are you from?" Ted told him Britten and Harry shook his head negative.

After a few more minutes of talking, Harry asked how long they were staying, and was told a few more days. Harry offered to take walk Tonks around while Ted and Andromeda walk around. Harry told them that he was busy in the morning, but able to meet up with them in the afternoon. That was acceptable with everyone so Harry told them to meet him at the Washington Monument at 12. They said their goodbyes and went their separate ways.

Just before Harry went to bed he had a feeling that he forgot something. Then he shot out of bed and remembered the bodies. He used a portal to go to a roof and when he looked down to see where the bodies were, the aurors were already there. Harry cussed, but decided to let them deal with it, he had a test in the morning after all.

…...

**A/N: **As I am writing and working on this chapter (8/11/14), I got the news that one of the best comics/actors that I have ever seen has passed away. Many remember him with Birdcage, Aladdin, Good Will Hunting, Dead Poet Society, Patch Adams, Mork and Mindy, as so much more. Even if you didn't like his work, you must respect the man. Robin Williams was such a great actor and comedian. A quote I will always remember from him was a quote from Dead Poet Society: "Carpe Diem, seize the day boys, make your lives extraordinary." Lets all take his advise and make our lives extraordinary, Rest In Piece Robin Williams, you will be missed.

…...

The next morning Harry got ready and opened a portal to the AMM and walked in. Harry made his way to the testing center. Once there he took his tests and they told him that the scores would be available in two weeks.

Later in the afternoon he met the with Andromeda and Tonks at the Monument. Andromeda asked what his plans were for the day with Tonks. Harry told her that they were just going to go see the sights and get some food. Andromeda knew that her daughter was in safe hands from what she saw last night. So she sent them on their way telling them to meet back at 5.

As they were walking, Tonks was asking him a lot of questions. "So Harry, mind if I ask you something?" Harry nodded allowing her to ask, "how did you do that stuff last night, were those your first kills, where do you live?" Harry put up his hand to cut her off. "One question at a time beauty" Tonks blushed along with her hair. "I am a trained fighter, I have been learning since I was 5 or so. It took years of discipline. No, they were not my first kill. That was a day I don't like to think about. As for were I live, well can you keep a secret?" Tonks got excited, she loved secrets. She nodded. "Well for right now I don't live anywhere at the moment. I'm traveling. My mother and sisters know I can take care of myself. I am making my own destiny you could say. But where I lived is somewhere that is out of this world or should I say realm."

Here Tonks looked at him, "Aren't you afraid of being on your own? And what do you mean out of this world/realm?" Harry shrugged, "Well, I am a little anxious but other than that I will be fine. I got money, and as long as there are hotels, motels, or I can just head to my home for the night. As for out of this world/realm, there are different realms." Harry told her of the different realms, but as expected she didn't believe him. So Harry opened a portal and offered his hand.

She looked at his hand and the portal, "this isn't going to fry me like that other guy is it?" Harry told her no, he wouldn't take her to that realm, she wasn't ready for something like that.

She wanted an adventure, and looking at monuments were fun, but this would be a real adventure. So took his hand and led her through the portal.

…...

**Outworld**

Harry and Tonks exited the portal near a forest with a cabin nearby. Tonks looked around and one of the first things to catch her eye was the color of the sky, It was purple. She looked at him "Where are we?" Harry took a bow, "Welcome to Outworld, my home. Like I said, this is one of many realms." Harry was leading her through the woods and came upon a Shokan. It bowed to Harry and it continued on its way.

Tonks stared at the Shokan as it walked away with an open mouth. She turned to Harry, "What the bloody hell was that?" She rubbed her eyes and looked back to the Shokan and it was still their walking away. Harry shrugged, "It was a Shokan, a powerful warrior. There are more things in heaven and earth than are dreamt of in your philosophy. -Hamlet(1.5.167-8)"

Tonks just looked at him with a questioning look, "It means that there are more things in existence than is thought of by a single person. Tonks got an understanding look and grabbed his arm and clung to it. If there were things like that out there, than she wanted to be close as possible to someone who can protect her.

While they were walking Harry asked about her hair turning colors. She told him that she was a metamorphic being and told him that she could change anything about herself, from her height, weight, muscle mass, hair color and so on. She also told him that a lot of people asked her to turn change things about her, (since she is young (12) I'm not gong to have people ask sexual stuff about her) like turn her hair to different colors or make a pig snout and make pig noises. She didn't say much about anything else. Harry told her that she should only listen to herself and not change who she is because someone else said to.

Harry asked about how she felt about that. She said that she didn't have a problem with it, but Harry knew it was bothering her. Harry stopped and made her look at him. He told her that she should have self worth and no matter what be true to herself. Tonks thanked Harry for his kind words and was happy that maybe, just maybe she had made a true friend.

Harry continued to show her different things in the realm. Harry looked at his watch and it was four o'clock. Harry told Tonks that they should get headed back. The portal opened near the alley so they decided to grab a quick drink before heading back to meat Andromeda.

…..

**Earth Realm**

As they were headed to get something to drink, an item in a store window caught Harry's eye and he made a quick stop inside. He came out with two items.

Tonks asked him what he had and he handed her one with a quill telling her that it was a two way communication journal. All a person had to do was write in one and the person with the other could receive the message. Tonks asked him why he got her one. He told her that even though they just met, he thought of her as a friend.

Tonks eyes watered at that. She didn't really have any friends. Most of them just wanted to see her do things and sometimes wondered if that is the only reason that they hung out with her.

"You are my friend?" Harry smiled and hugged her. "Of course I am your friend. You are a funny and amazing girl." Tonks blushed at that and thanked him again with a kiss on the cheek making him blush and making Tonks giggle. They looked at Harry's watch and saw that they it was almost five and had to make their way back to the monument.

They got their about the same time as Andromeda. She asked what they did for the day and Harry told her that they went to see the different monuments and went to the magical alley for lunch. Andromeda noticed that they Tonks was still holding Harry's arm and asked her if she had fun with her boyfriend. Tonks blushed along with Harry. Andromeda laughed and told them that she was kidding…for now. That caused both kids to become more careful around the older Tonks woman.

Eventually it was time to go and the Tonks family was returning to England the next day. They asked what Harry had planned, and he told them that he and his family were just going to hang around here before heading to the California. Andromeda wished him and his family well and Tonks hugged him and promised to write to him.

For the rest of the day, Harry just wondered around thinking about his new pink haired friend.

….

Two days later Harry got his scores back and found out he passed every test with an O (Outstanding). He already knew he would and gave himself a pat on the back. So later that day he packed his things and made his way to California.

He decided to go see Lake Tahoe first. Once he got there, he made some lunch, some nice chimichangas and chips and a coke. On his way exploring the woods he was walking by a stream when he heard something on the other side. He looked and there was a girl that looked to be about his age kicking a tree. She had on shorts and a tank top. She had long legs that were going super fast and it looked like there was five legs kicking a tree. She was so into kicking the tree and Harry didn't want to find out what happened if he disturbed her. So he kept walking.

Eventually he came to a marina and he was walking along the edge when his book from Tonks started to vibrate. He sat down at a bench and opened it.

**T: **Hey Harry, how are you, missing me?

**H: **Hey Tonks, yea I am. So how is England?

**T: **Its boring, I'm on a train heading to school right now. Hogwarts is the name, Ever heard of it?

**H: **Yea, I have. But not from a British scholastic point of view. A list here in America lists Hogwarts as # 1 in England (does it have any other wizarding schools?) and # 10 in Europe and 49th in the world.

**T: **Wow, that is some low/high numbers….you know what I mean. I think there are a few smaller schools for those that cant afford Hogwarts. I'm surprised that Hogwarts is so low on the list. I wonder why we don't hear about any schools out of England though, we always hear we are number one.

**H: **Maybe they don't want to let the word out that other schools are doing better than England, maybe they want to stay with the status quo, you saw how advanced America Wizardry compared to England was.

**T: **True. Anyway, lets get onto another subject. Thank you again for this book, I have a feeling I'm going to be writing a lot to you. I'm sure our audience would love it.

**H: ***gulps and looks around and writes in the book* What audience

**T: **Oh shit, didn't mean to write that.

**H: ***sighs* Yea because when someone breaks the 4th wall, you know who is always near.

Harry took out his chimichangas and held them up as a man in a full body outfit with red and black walks by thanking Harry and asked why other 4th wall breakers couldn't be as considerate of him.

*Deadpool stares at the screen at the people who are reading this story* "Well why aren't you? Mr. J at least has the common courtesy to know if the 4th wall breaks its normally because of me and he at least got me some delicious chimichangas. Thank you Mr. J. Well, got to go bug old eye patch. Goodbye for now folks." *Deadpool teleports away.

Harry shakes his head and feels the book vibrate.

**T: **Did he behave

**H: **surprisingly yes, he just said that more people should be considerate and give him chimichangas

**T: **well that's Deadpool for you.

**H: **Anyway, so did you think about what I said?

**T: **Yes. I'm going to be true to myself and if anybody wants me to change, beat them up

**H: **Close enough

**T: **exactly. So what are you up to?

**H: **Just here at a marina at lake Tahoe. Water is beautiful. After this, I think I will head down to Monterey and just relax for a while before I decide what to do next.

**T: **Well I might have to give you some ideas. Well I'm almost at my school, I have to go. I'll talk to you later, miss you!

**H: **Miss you to!

…...

After a few days visiting Tahoe, he made his way to Monterey. Once he got there he checked to see what there was to do. There was trails in Carmel, there was the Warf and the famous Fisherman's Grotto. The Monterey Bay Aquarium. There was the artichoke capital of the world Castroville, and the salad bowl capital of the world Salinas.

It was an interesting day when Harry visited the aquarium. He was walking past some school buses when a voice from behind him got his attention. "Where do you think you are going, get on the bus, we are heading back to school." Harry turned around and looked at the guy like he was crazy. Harry tried to speak, but the guy didn't give him a chance and dragged him on the bus.

Once on the bus the guy shoved Harry into an open seat with a girl that looked about his age. She looked at him with a raised eyebrow. "who are you? you don't go to our school." Harry grinned. "You know that, I know that, but dumb shit over there" Here Harry pointed at the guy who dragged him on the bus. "Doesn't. He just dragged me on. So I'm going to get homeboy fired for dragging me on here. I'm Harry by the way." Harry extended her hand.

The girl smiled and shook his hand. "I'm Katherine Pride, but my friends call me kitty. Nice to meet you Harry" Before they could let go her hand phased through his and she started to freak. She didn't want anyone to know she was some kind of freak. As if reading her mind Harry put his hands on her shoulders making her face him. "You are not a freak. You just have some abilities that others don't." Harry made sure that his back was blocking his hands and he lit one on fire and grabbed a pencil with the other and had it float in his hand.

Kitty looked at him in awe. Finally there was someone else out there with powers and she wasn't alone. She asked him how he did it and he told her that he done it through sorcery. She looked at him strangely but didn't comment on it. So for the rest of the ride they just talked and kitty got a lot of things off her chest. She asked him how long he was going to be staying and he told her for about a week. She gave him her phone number and told him to call her later in the day.

Once they got to the school the kids were let off the bus. Harry started to make his way to the school gate when the guy grabbed him and told him to get to class. Harry shrugged the guy off and kept walking. The man then grabbed Harry's hand and started to drag him to the school and into a building that said School Office.

Once in there, the guy dragged Harry to the principals office and told the principal that this student wasn't listening to him. The principal turned to Harry and asked if this was true. "Yes sir, but I have a really good reason for it." The man who dragged him there sneered, "Oh yea, what's your reason" Harry got a predatory grin on his face, "oh I don't know…..maybe because I don't go to this school you dumb ass." The mans face paled, "What? Of course you do! Stop lying!" Harry rolled his eyes and looked at the principal. He took out his I.D card and handed to him. "My name is Harry Potter from Louisiana. Now what are we going to do about this situation?"

The man who was sneering was not uttering apologies. Harry flipped him off and kept his eyes on the principal.

The principal didn't want any bad press, so he asked what it would take to keep this out of the papers. Harry Shrugged and pointed at the man and said him to either be fired, or have him demoted to an aid. The principal agreed and Harry walked out of the office and school.

For the rest of the week, Harry hung out with Kitty. She introduced Harry to her family and they fell in love with him. They kept teasing Kitty and Harry about having a relationship which caused both preteens blush. He had no idea why people were so interested in him dating their daughters. She along with her family showed Harry the different things to do. They visited the John Steinbeck house and went to the museum.

…...

So after that week, Harry was heading out. Eventually he made his way to San Jose. One night he was walking down an alley when three guys came out of a door. They tried to intimidate Harry which proved to be futile. Harry just kept walking.

One of the men went to punch Harry but Harry just did a roundhouse kick effectively knocking him out. The next man after seeing his buddy get knocked out charged and Harry just kicked the man twice and then did a jump kick, knocking the man back into the wall knocking the man unconscious. The third man grabbed a pipe that was by him and charged. Harry didn't understand how stupid these guys were. They just kept charging and he was just thinking that they had small brains. The man swung the pipe and Harry did a spin sweep of his legs knocking the man on the ground. Harry then did his patented chest stomp forcing the air out of the mans lungs and fracturing some ribs.

A clapping came from further down the alley and Harry turned to see who was clapping. "That was a good fight, not a challenge for you though." Harry kept his guard up and approached the man. "No they weren't. I have fought more skilled fighters, so these men were nothing." The man nodded. "How would you like a real challenge?"

Harry asked what the man meant. The man said that he was a scout for talented fighters and part of the fighters guild. He also helped run an underground fighting ring that was in San Jose. He told Harry that there were fighting rings all over the world looking for talent. He said that if Harry was good enough and he went to every ring and beat the champion of that particular ring, he got a shot at the next champion and so on. He also told Harry that nobody has beaten every ring so whoever did so would be a fight king. He then offered Harry a chance at joining the fight league. It was by invitation only to enter the league so Harry had to choose.

Harry thought about it. If he didn't do it, then he could just keep going as he was. However just wondering around without an aim at the moment didn't sit right with him. If he did join, then he would get something to do, and make a name for himself. Harry closed his eyes and thought about it. Harry decided to do it.

Harry turned to the man and agreed. The man smirked, he just got himself a monster, he just knew it. His name would go down as the one who brought a fighting giant and maybe a fight king. He told Harry his name was Hank and to follow him to where the fights were held. Since it was already passed the entrance time for the fights, he showed Harry where to register his name for the fighters guild and went over the rules.

1. No body besides scouts or guild masters can try and recruit for the guild.

2. You may tell people you are in the guild, but may not disclose any other members to any non members.

3. No killing when fighting in the guild except for death matches

4. Blunt weapons may be used.

5. Once a person gives up or knocked unconscious, the fight ends. If a fighter continues, then the fighter is disqualified and may be banned from fighting for week to

6. Leave you anger in the ring, don't take it with you.

Any other rules will be told to you as needed.

Hank then told Harry that if he was sure he wanted to join the guild. He nodded and went and got registered with the guild.

Harry knew things were going to be getting interesting real soon.

…...

**Mr. J: **Well another chapter done

**Harry: **cool, I'm part of a guild

**Mr. J: **Yes, yes you are

**Harry: **so why haven't you put this in the crossover section?

**Mr. J: **to many to choose from, so I'm keeping it as is.

**Harry: **Also, what was up with the all the girls?

**Mr. J: **oh I see, you want guys to go after, got you.

**Harry: **no, I have nothing against gays, just not into that, its just why are you bringing up girls now?

**Mr. J: **because I can. Now, time to relax before I start on the next chapter. Until next time everyone, Take it easy

**Harry: **Later everyone.


	5. Guild walking

**Mr. J: **Welcome back

**Harry: **Hey everyone. So what is going on in this chapter?

**Mr. J: **Some more events

**Harry:** *ducks and blocks face*

**Mr. J: ***Grins* don't worry about it Harry,

**Harry: ***stands up* ok…*watches Mr. J carefully*

**Mr. J: **In this chapter, there will be two or more guest appearances that you would least expect. I'm serious, you would NEVER expect

**Harry: **Any hints?

**Mr. J: **90's baby, 90's. I don't own anything, now on with the show.

…...

The first night Harry was due to fight, he was excited. In his own way, it was his own Mortal Kombat, but less death. Harry wondered what it took to go up in the guild. He looked over the rankings and how to move up in the guild, it was almost strait forward. There were two things to the sections of the guild. They were the home guild and guild challengers. You were issued cards for which section you wanted. On the cards it had your information such as match results, match times, submission wins, KO's, tap outs, opponents beaten, opponents faced, and guilds that you have fought at.

The first was the home guild. In other words, this was for the people who were staying in the are and just going to fight in that guild location. To move up in that ranking, you started at the bottom and fought your way up. There were different levels to see where you stood. Once you beat the level head, then you were allowed to move up. The levels were beginner, intermediate, pro, expert. After beating the expert, you could challenge that guild champion.

The second section was for guild challengers. It was for members who went guild to guild to fight the leaders. To beat that guild, you just had to beat the five level leaders and the guild champion then you could move on to the next guild. However there were special stipulations. For example, instead of fighting the beginner leader, if a intermediate-guild champ challenges you, you can skip right to them. Also if a person wanted, he/she could fight other fighters as well.

The guilds were in no order. So someone could fight in California, then if they wanted to, go to a guild in Main. There were two guilds in each state in the United States. As for other countries, there can be anywhere between 1-3 depending on guild size. However, not every country had a fighter guild since it was only 50 years old.

…

As Harry was waiting to start his fight against the top beginner, he was watching some of the other fights. He was impressed with some of the upper level fights, but some were just sad. Sadly, Harry had to start from the bottom and work up, but he was ok with that, he just hoped that there would be a little challenge as he started.

He instead got a hot head top beginner who had just worked his way up to the top. He figured that some no name off the street wouldn't be able to stand up to him. Oh how wrong he was.

Harry got into the fight ring and went to the side and waited while the beginner champ made a big entrance. Harry could see in the other fighters eyes that this guy was annoying and hoped to get his ass kicked. After the fighter was done with his big speech about how he was going to kick this nobody's ass Harry rolled his eyes and made a bring it motion with his hand.

Once the ref started the match, the man ran at Harry and did a diving kick. Harry sidestepped it and the man went sailing right by and smacked into the side of a wall. This got a few laughs from the crowd that was watching, which infuriated the fighter. He got up and charged again, this time with his fist by his pulled back. Harry looked at the ref as if asking if this guy was serious. The ref just shrugged and nodded. Harry shook his head and did a jump kick, with his foot landing hitting the fighter right on the chin, snapping the guys head back, knocking him out.

The crowd was silent for a moment before giving Harry an applause. Harry looked back down at the guy who he just fought and shook his head and walked off to the side as the clean up crew carried the guy off and cleaned brushed the ground off.

As Harry was watching the guys clean the ring, he got a tap on his shoulder. It was a guy about 6' with tape around his hands and a scar on the right side of his face. "Quick work, very good. I am Tom, the intermediate champ if you will. Since you didn't get much of a fight, want to go again with me? My challenger canceled and it looks like you will put up a decent fight. How about it?"

Harry agreed and got back in the ring. Tom got into a boxers stance and stuck his fist out for a fist bump which Harry returned. Harry hadn't come across many boxing fighters. Sure he knew some muay tai, but that's as close to boxing as he got. He wanted to try and stick close to the fighting style of his opponent as possible. He now had a chance to get some new moves in if he paid attention.

Once the fight started, Harry got a feel by sending out some punches and watches as Tom weaved in between his punches. Harry knew that this was defiantly going to be a better fight. Tom sent out some feeler punches as well and Harry dodged them.

While Harry was focusing on Toms face punches, he failed to see a kick come in and hit him in the side. It knocked Harry sideways a bit but he righted himself just in time to block another kick that was coming at his side. Harry raised his fist and blocked the kick and pushed Tom back. Harry grinned, he was right, this was going to be a good fight.

After a few more minutes of ducking and dodging, Harry finally got a good kick on the side of Tom's ribs. He felt one or two crack and saw a quick flash of pain go on Tom's face. However instead of slowing down, Tom sped up his punches and kicks. Harry was used to this speed so he easily kept up. He did a role away and trying to bait Tom and Tom fell for it. Harry then rolled back and shot out of a crouch and punched Tom across the face disorientating Tom which gave Harry a good opportunity to end this match.

Harry swept out the feet of Tom and got Tom on his back. Harry then jumped on Tom's knee and rolled pulling it to the side rolling tom over. Harry grabbed Toms ankle and got him in an ankle lock. After a few minutes of applying pressure Tom tapped out ending the match. Harry let go and leaned against the wall for a minute before helping Tom up and shook his hand. Tom congratulated Harry on a good fight and adapting.

After a shower, Harry went to the guild office to find out when his next match was. While Harry's card and profile were being updated, the manager of the guild said that Harry's next fight would be a in a few days on Saturday. That gave Harry a few days to rest up and wander around San Jose.

The next day Harry went to a few side streets and ate at came across the Tech Museum and decided to take a look. He had a good time looking at all the different exhibits. He liked the space exhibit and its interactive parts. There were things were it told you your weight on different planets, what bursts of air can do in the vacuum of space, a space suit you could touch and put your head in the helmet and hands in the gloves. He had an awesome time.

The next day Harry went to a play and that night, Harry went to a Ghoultown concert at the HP Pavilion and rested up for the next days fight.

…

The next day, Harry hung around the guild and watched the fights of both the pro and expert fighters. Harry knew that he would have a good fight, maybe even two fights depending on if he would face both champs that night. Harry got some information on his opponents.

His first opponent was a pro grappler and specialized in submission moves. So to win that fight, Harry had to stick with fast strikes or heavy strikes to end the match. Harry didn't want to risk getting his arm broken or anything.

His second opponent if he might fight that night was a leg specialist, he was able to land many kicks that were hard. Harry saw a replay of a match and saw the mans opponent snap the other mans leg as the opening kick.

Eventually it came time for Harry's match. Harry met the man in the ring and the ref started the match. Harry stuck out his fist for a fist bump, the man went in to what looked like to give a fist bump but grabbed Harry's wrist and twisted his arm to where Harry was in an arm lock. Harry knew he had to get out of that hold fast. He let the man drag him closer and at the last second got lucky and elbowed the man in the face knocking him out. Harry stared at the body of the man on the ground and at the ref who called the match.

Harry couldn't believe his luck. He didn't mean to knock the guy out so fast, but hey, a win is a win. As Harry was going over his last match, an official came over and asked if he was capable of continuing on to fight the expert. Harry said that he was. A few hours and watching many matches it was his turn.

Once both competitors were in the ring Harry was making a plan in his head. Once the match started, Harry stuck out his fist again for a fist bump, but was ready to pull back this time. However the man just nodded and gave him a fist bump and got into his fighters stance.

The fight began and Harry used his size to his advantage, he feigned a spin punch, but kept twisting his body and went for a leg sweep. However the man jumped over the sweep and shot a leg down just barely missing Harry's leg. The man also let his momentum drop him to the ground and landed an elbow on Harry's shoulder hand that Harry used as a pivot. Harry rolled back kicking the man in the face, having the man fall on his back. Harry rolled to his feat just as the other fighter used a kick up off of his back and got back into his stance.

The two fighters circled each other for a minute before lunging at each other and punching each other in the face. Both fighters shook it off and Harry delivered a snap kick to the mans right leg and did two more before the man pulled his leg back and sent his left leg towards Harry's head. Harry grabbed the mans leg and used the momentum to lift the man up and slam him down.

While holding the mans left leg, Harry kicked the mans right leg again on the calf and quad. The man tried to roll but before he could get out of Harry's grip Harry landed an Elbow on his leg. Harry tried grab the mans leg to get him into a ankle lock. However the man rolled away and got up and almost collapsed due to the punishment that his leg was given.

Again the fighters circled again, but this time at a slower pace. Again both fighters lunched, at the last second Harry tilted forward and landed on his hands and in a push motion shot up and with both feet caught the mans chin knocking him out. Harry stumbled back onto the wall and caught his breath. Once the man was conscious Harry went over and shook his hand and went to the showers.

After his shower he went back to the office and got his card updated and put in for a match with that guild champ. Harry was cleared for the next Sunday to fight.

…...

For the rest of the week Harry prepared for his fight with the champ who was undefeated. Harry wasn't able to find out much about his opponent, just that the fighter was a quick strike fighter.

Eventually Sunday came and it was his time to fight. After he got in the ring, his opponent made her entrance. Harry wasn't surprised to see a woman as a champion, hell he bet his sisters would make awesome champions. After the woman came in the ring she introduced herself as Terra. Harry introduced himself and they got in their fighting stances.

Harry's plan was to tire her out and let her get off some punches but kept moving. After a few minutes Harry sent some of his punches but kept moving. Eventually Terra began to tire and Harry took advantage of one of her long punches and used a judo flip and slamming her into the ground. He then got her in a triangle choke hold forcing her to tap out.

After the match was over and Harry was cleaned up he went to the office. The manager updated Harry's card and told him that the next guild was in San Francisco.

Harry got back to his hotel and packed and the next day made his way to San Francisco.

…..

Once Harry got to San Francisco he checked into a hotel and checked in with the San Francisco guild. The manager of the guild told Harry that he would be able to fight the beginner that night if he wanted. Harry agreed and got everything set up.

While he was waiting he had time to write to Tonks.

**H: **Hey beautiful, you free to write

Harry waited a few minutes and he got a reply.

**T: **Yea, I don't have class till later in the afternoon.

**H: **Good, well how are you?

**T: **I'm good, just enjoying all the learning (sarcasm)

**H: **Oh, yea I can tell

**T: **so what is new with you?

**H: **Well I joint a fighters guild

**T: **WHAT!

**H: **Yea, I was board and three guys tried to mug me, didn't work out to well for them, and a guy saw me kick ass and invited me to join. So I travel guild to guild fighting

**T: **That's so cool! I wish I could join one.

**H: **Well there might be one in the area you live, each country has at least one, I'm not sure how many Britain has. I can't invite you to join, you would have to find a scout yourself. I'm going

**T: **Dam, anyway have you fought yet?

**H: **Yes I did and I beat the guild so I'm on to my second guild.

After a few hours of talking, Harry had to get ready for his fight. He said goodbye to Tonks and headed to the guild. After getting ready and waiting in the ring his opponent who was just as cocky as the last beginner came in the ring. Once the match started, Harry just punched the guy and knocked him out. Everyone in the guild shook their head that was just a sad match.

As Harry was getting his card updated someone tapped his shoulder. It was an older guy in his 40's. He said that he was the pro champ and offered him a shot if he wasn't busy. The manager said that there was still time that night for one more match so they got back to the ring and got to fighting. It started off slow but sped up and became a punching contest. Harry was getting tired of the punching so he did a leg sweep catching the guy off guard. Harry lunched forward with a punch and knocked the guy out. This got some applause from the people who were still there. So Harry went back up and got his card updated and got his match for the Francisco guild the next night.

The next night Harry was happy because it would probably be a fast fight. He was right, the guy came in drunk and passed out just after the match started. The ref shrugged and gave the win to Harry. After all, a win is a win.

Harry got his card updated and made his way out of the building and planned to rest for the rest of the week since it was only Wednesday.

…..

On Thursday Harry decided to go to pier 39 and see all the different shops he had heard about. There were sport stores, flag stores, candy stores, a movie memorabilia store, a merry-go-round restraints, and he was able to see sea lions.

He was walking around when he heard a girl complaining. He saw a girl about his age with blond hair in blue jeans with a white shirt and a cut off jean vest over the shirt. "But dad, we got to see what D.J and Michelle, cant we do what I want for a change?" The older man she was with was tall and had dark hair with a big nose dressed in a nice clean pressed shirt. "I'm sorry Stephanie, but they have done well in their after school activities and you have not." The girl now known as Stephanie hung her head, "You wouldn't let me get an after school activity" The man told her it was because of some people named Jessie, Joey, and Becky couldn't help due to their work schedules. The girl sighed and asked if she could just walk around and just meet him up front at 5. The man agreed and went off with the other two girls.

Harry watched as the girl walked away and Harry saw three guys walk after her. Harry sighed, couldn't he see a girl who isn't being followed or under duress. So he followed the girl and stayed back to see if she could handle herself. One of the guys went up and started to talk to her before backing her up against a fence. She looked around for help and didn't see anybody since Harry was on the other side of a wall listening.

Harry then came around the corner and got a fake smile on his face. "There you are Stephanie, I was wondering where you went to. I'm sorry, the vender was out of pretzels. Anyway you wanted to go to the caracal? Everything ok?" Stephanie took the chance to get away from the three guys but was a little worried how this new guy knew her game, but if he was going to take her to where there were people, she was sort of safe. So she moved around the guy and took Harry's arm and said everything was fine and let him take her back to the crowds of people.

As soon as they were with the other crowds she turned to Harry, "Thanks for the save, but who are you and how do you know my name?" Harry leaned up against a railing on a bridge that connected one side to the other. "Your welcome. My name is Harry Potter, I saw you arguing with the guy that looked like a clean press spokesperson and he said your name." Stephanie nodded, "So were you following me?" Harry shook his head and told her that he saw her argue with the guy and saw her walk off and saw the guys follow her. He figured they weren't friends from the looks so he followed them just in case they tried anything.

Stephanie thanked him and leaned up against the railing. "I'm sorry, I'm Stephanie Tanner. So, you here with your family as well?" Harry shook his head. "Nope I'm by myself. I can take care of myself." Stephanie asked if he was a runaway. Harry told her that he wasn't. "My family knows how to find me if they need me. Other than that, I got money and a way to travel." Stephanie got a smile on her face. "I bet that it is fun to travel around and not have to worry. Nobody to tell you what to do" she got a sad look on her face, "nobody to pick favorites, nobody to say 'sorry, but your sister needs me to do this, maybe later' which turns into never"

Harry let her talk for a few minutes about how her family pays more attention to her older sister D.J and her younger sister Michelle. She doesn't ask for much, just some attention every now and then. Harry asked if they would notice if she left, or at least for a few hours at night? Stephanie said that her dad and uncles and aunt wouldn't, but she shared a room with her younger sister. Harry asked if she could sneak out without her sister noticing. Stephanie thought about it for a few minutes and said that she can do it, her sister is a heavy sleeper.

Harry asked if she could meet him that night if he met her outside her house. Stephanie thought about it, she wanted to do something with her life, not just be noticed when it is convenient and maybe she could find something to do and make her life exciting and get some different friends.

Stephanie told Harry her address while Harry gave her his phone number to call when she was read for him to come pick her up. They hung out the rest of the day and when 5 o'clock came Harry walked her to where she was going to meet her family. They waited for a few minutes before her family showed up. As they were walking up, Harry gave Stephanie a side hug before heading back into pier 39.

When Stephanie's family got her, her father asked who that was. She looked back the way Harry went and smiled, and told him that it was a friend. She then asked what her sisters had and he told her that he bought them some things. Stephanie was going to get mad, but took a breath and decided no more caring Stephanie, if they show caring for her, then she would show it in return. If they ignored her, she would ignore them. So She took a calming breath and shrugged and they made their way home.

….

Later that night after everyone was asleep Stephanie snuck downstairs and went into the living room and called Harry who told her that he would knock on her door in five minutes. Stephanie got a jacket and some extra blankets and headed back upstairs to do the old fake body trick. Once she was done she headed back downstairs and waited by the front door.

Harry knocked and Stephanie went with Harry. Harry hailed a cab and had them drop them by the Ghirardelli square. Once they got there since it was still open, they got some Sundays and went walking. They came upon some street performers who were break dancing, painting to music, doing parkour. There were people who were their age all the way up to what looked like their 60's.

Stephanie and Harry were watching in the crowd when they asked for some volunteers to go up against some of their crew. Harry volunteered and drug Stephanie with him. The people said that it was a four way dance and just to go and have fun. As soon as the music started, all four dancers started. Stephanie having some pop dance knowledge went with that while Harry just used some katas from his martial arts, but when to the beat of the music.

Half way through the song the two crew members stopped to watch Stephanie and Harry do their thing and they were impressed. Stephanie had talent and confidence in her dance, while Harry had the confidence of his strikes and kicks. Once the song ended the crowd applauded and the performers went along with their routines. Before Harry and Stephanie could walk away, one of the girl performers came up and asked them to hold back and have a word.

They were led into a building across the street, it was like a come and go, free for all. There were more kids their age just hanging out and Stephanie knew some of them. They were lead to couch and the lady and started talking.

"Hello, I'm Sarah. Man, you two are good. You young lady dance with passion and you, you fight with confidence. You should try underground fighting. Even for whatever your age." Harry chuckled and told her he was a member of the fighting guild.

The woman smiled and turned to Stephanie, "good, what about you darling, anything going on in your life?" Stephanie said she didn't, and that was the first night she snuck out to try and have fun. Sarah smiled and told her that she was welcomed there any time, either to talk, dance, hang out. Sarah gave Stephanie her cell number and to call if she wanted to come hang out if she couldn't get a ride. Stephanie smiled and thanked Sarah. The rest of the night Harry and Stephanie hung out with the others making some new friends.

It was almost four in the morning when Harry got Stephanie home. Harry asked if she wanted to go out again the next night which Stephanie said yes to. Stephanie told him goodnight and quietly made her way back into the house. Stephanie changed back into her pajamas and slid back into her room. Just as Stephanie was pulling back the covers Michelle woke up and asked what was going on. Stephanie told her that she just went to the bathroom and is just going back to bed. Michelle just laid back down and went to sleep. Stephanie just grinned and laid back down and thought about all the fun she had the previous night.

The next few nights it was the same thing, Harry and Stephanie would go out to hang out with Sarah and the others. Stephanie made new friends and started to care less and less about being forgotten by her family and noticed a bit of more confidence. Of course the teasing began for Harry and Stephanie about being a cute couple causing both to blush. The time they spent together was fun, but Harry had to get going to his next guild and win some more.

The next night Harry said his goodbye and got Stephanie's phone number and promised to keep in touch. Harry gave her a goodbye hug and opened up went to the guilds in Oregon.

…...

The two guilds in Oregon were in Weed and Eugene.

Harry quickly noticed the difference between Oregon and California. Oregon had a free feeling to it and California had more of a restrained feeling. Harry however was digging the forest feel in Weed. However he had an interesting encounter.

Harry was walking down the street after checking in the weed guild. It kind of confused him because it turned out there were two guilds in Weed. One was a fighters guild…that had weed in it. The other was the normal fighters guild.

After he registered, he was walking down street when he heard some girl calling for help. He and a few other people ran to see what was going on. When they got there, it was a girl stuck in a tree. Before anyone could do anything a teenager in a blue tight suit with a red cape and red looking underwear with a yellow shield came flying in. Harry thought it was superman for a second, but the teen had a D in it.

The teen said don't worry I'll help you and flew up and got the girl and took her down. The girl asked who he was and he gave quite the introduction. " You can call me Super Dude, I'm a teenage superhero with powers far beyond those of mortal dudes. Watch." The teen then walked over and lifted a car and dropped it. " I can fly faster than the speed of light, swim mighty oceans, stop bullets, and bend solid steel. I'm a Capricorn, I like foreign films, badminton and long walks in the rain."

A lady came up. "Oh however can we thank you?" Super Dude shrugged, "No need, all in a days work." The lady offered him some brownies and he accepted. After the first bite he started to shake and ask what was in the brownies. The lady said the ingredients, and when she got to milk, he stopped her saying that he was lactose intolerant. The girl he saved asked what that was and a man said that he cant have any dairy products such as milk, cheese, ice cream, butter and whip cream.

Super Dude said that it was his only weakness and to get rid of the brownies. After the brownies were gone he slowly got his feet and felt his powers return. Just then a truck pulled up and another teen got out.

"Milkman, I should have known you were near by." Milkman just turned to him. "Yes it is I, Super Dude, hope my presence doesn't….sour your day." Super Dude frowned, "Last time I saw you, you were rotting in jail." Milkman scowled, "Yes, because of you. You really spoiled my day. Now take this." Milkman took out a piece of cheese. "Oh no, cheese, that's a dairy product." someone in the crowd said. Milkman held it high "Individually wrapped" and went back to holding it to Super Dude. The little girl who Super Dude saved screamed no and jumped on milk man and started hitting him, getting him away from Super Dude. Once Super Dude got his powers back he told everyone to stand aside and used his freeze breath and froze Milkman. After a few minutes of more puns, Super Dude grabbed Milkman and flew off. Everyone cheered and waved as Super Dude flew away.

The only thing going through Harry's mind was What the fuck?'

…...

Mr. J: Another Chapter done, and no, I don't own Full House Or All That

Harry: Wow, those were defiantly two people I and I'm sure everyone least expected to be in this story

Mr. J: I know that's why I used them.

Harry: Well it was interesting

Mr. J: Sorry if I didn't live up to expectations on the fighting parts. I'm not that good at writing them

Harry: If I'm so good, why did I get hit?

Mr. J: Because it shows you still have a long way to go

Harry: Oh

Mr. J: Well, I'm going to start writing the next chapter sometime this weekend.

Harry: Later Days, Mr. J doesn't own that either

Mr. J: See you all later


	6. Favors

**Mr. J: **Hello everyone

**Harry: **Hi Mr. J

**Mr. J: **So I'm watching the Simpson's 12 day marathon

**Harry: **What's your favorite parts?

**Mr. J: ***slaps Harry* The events

**Harry: ***rubs cheek* damit, I thought you were done with that

**Mr. J: **Never said I was finished, did I. Anyway, on with the show. I don't own anything except my own ideas.

…...

**TWO YEARS AFTER LAST CHAPTER**

Harry had grown over the last two years he was now almost six feet tall. He was healthy and had broad shoulders and had decent muscles. His main clothing consisted of a black muscle shirt and blue or black jeans. His fighting gear was a black muscle shirt or topless and black sweats. With all his fighting, he had a few scars on his arms from weapon fights.

Harry was walking down the street polishing his badge he got from the last gym he defeated…wait, wrong show…

Harry was walking down the street admiring what he has accomplished so far. Over the years he had taken on all the gyms in the United States, North America and Central America. At only 14, he was somewhat of a known name in the guilds.

Harry walked into an alley and was about to go back to Outworld for a break when in a flash of lighting and a clap of thunder Raiden appeared. Harry raised his eyebrows, he figured Raiden would have contacted him sooner.

Raiden looked around and saw Harry. "Prince Harry, a pleasure to see you again." Harry nodded. "It is always a pleasure seeing me. How are you Raiden?" Raiden rolled his eyes at Harry's comment. "I am well. I am here to ask a favor." Harry nodded his head and told him that he remembered. "I need you to go to a wizarding school in England….Pig Pimples, I think the name is." Harry snickered at the name, "Do you mean Hogwarts?" Raiden blushed at being wrong but continued anyway. "Yes that. There is a special stone at the school. It is a Philosophers Stone. There is a plot planned to let a troll in to the school on October 31st. Someone is planning to use the Troll as a distraction while they make a break for the stone and try to take it. Once you have the stone get out and call for me."

Harry told Raiden that he would handle it and Raiden disappeared in a flash of lighting and Harry shrugged his shoulders calling Raiden a showoff as he Teleported away in a flame.

A person who was in the alley just looked at the bottle of booze in his hand and back at the spot where Raiden and Harry were. He threw the bottle on the wall saying that he was done with drinking and walked out of the alley way determined to do better with his life.

…...

Harry made his way to the AMM and got a port Key to Scotland. When Harry got to Scotland he made his way to the village of Hogsmeade. He got a room at an inn and began making a plan to get to the stone and take care of the troll. He figured he would take care of the stone that night and wait for October 31st and take care of the troll.

Before he did anything he looked into him memories of Voldemort. He got the map in his head and the secrets that Voldemort knew when he was a student as Tom Riddle. He learned that a hocrux in the tiara of Rowena Ravenclaw in a room that the house elves called the come and go room.

Later that night when it was around 11 o'clock Harry used his Hellport and appeared in the grand hallway. Harry looked around and to Tom's memories, nothing has changed.

Harry used a strong locator spell which led him to an abandoned classroom with a mirror in it. Harry red the inscription which was backwards, I show your hearts desire. What it showed for Harry was….We interrupt this story for a public service announcement. Remember to wash your hands to kill of germs and help fight off diseases. We now resume your story that is already in progress….Harry had to think on what he saw, he certainly wasn't opposed to it.

Harry then saw him with the stone and his reflection hold it up and drop it in his pocket. Harry then felt a tug on his pocket and looked and saw a lump in it. Harry put his hand in his pocket and pulled out the stone. Harry shrugged and put it back and heard foot steps coming down the corridor. He turned a quill that was on the floor Harry used his Hellport just as the door opened.

Lilly Potter stuck her head in the door and looked inside casting a reveal charm. She smelled brimstone but didn't sense anyone so she continued on her rounds.

….

Harry appeared in his room and put the stone in his bag and went to bed thinking on how easy it was to get into that school. It would be to easy to raise Hell and get away with it.

The next day Harry decided to walk around the village and saw students from Hogwarts walking around without supervision. Harry shook his head 'wow, what great protections the schools offer for students when off campus'.

Harry was walking by a store that sold school supplies when he caught a flash of pink out of the corner of his eye. He turned and saw Tonks who looked frustrated. She was walking away from a boy who was trying to talk to her. "Come on Tonks, please! I just want to see what you would look like." Tonks Hair flared red, "No, stop asking. We are through! To think that I thought you were different." Tonks went to go into a small sandwich shop when the guy grabbed her elbow and tried to drag her to an alley, but Harry intervened.

"The lady said no asshole, so why don't you make like a tree, and get the fuck out of here" Both Tonks and the guy turned. It took Tonks a second to recognize Harry, and got a smirk on her face as she jerked her arm out of the guys grip. She walked up to Harry and hugged Harry and took hold of his arm. "Harry, I'm glad you're here. This asshole has been bothering me." She put on a fake upset face that Harry knew was fake but played along.

Harry pulled her into his arms and she rested her head on his chest. She blushed on how ripped Harry was but buried her face in his chest enjoying the safe feeling. "I'm here now, so its all good. Now how about we get some food, haven't seen you in a while."

Tonks nodded and started to lead Harry to Rosmerta's when the guy spoke up. "What the hell slut, you're my girl. Your just a witch with metamorphic abilities. I bet you were messing around behind my back weren't you?!" Tonks turned and laid into the guy. "I'm nobodies girl. I don't belong do anyone, it was a mistake going out with you. We also haven't had sex, so you cant say shit. I can swear an oath, and who will look like a fool. That's right asshole you will. Now leave me alone, we are through. Ignore me and I will ignore you." Harry took her arm and walked with her. As they turned their backs, they heard the boy send a cutting hex at them. Both Tonks and Harry turned and Tonks screamed and was about to drop, but Harry stepped in front of her and just raised his hand and performed a rebound shield and it bounced back to the guy, cutting him on his face.

The boy dropped to the ground grabbing his face screaming on how much it hurt. Harry stalked up to the guy and kicked the side of the guys face, knocking him into the building. Harry heard a crack and saw the arm in a weird angle. Harry knew he dislocated his shoulder and told the guy that Tonks was off limits and to leave her alone. Here Harry let flames come up from the ground around him. "You have been warned, leave Tonks alone or suffer my wrath!" The boy screamed again and ran to the castle.

Harry turned around and saw that he had drawn a crowd. Tonks was leaning against the wall still trying to calm down from almost getting hexed but had a smile on her face. Harry raised an eyebrow, "What the fuck ya'll looking at?" Here the less confident students scurried off to do what they were doing. But a boy with red hair went to Tonks to ask if she was ok.

She started to walk to Harry when the red haired boy grabbed her arm. "Tonks, what are you doing, that guy is dangerous." Harry shrugged his shoulders, technackly he was right. Tonks shook the guys arm off. "I'm fine Bill. I'm in the safest place if I'm with him. Now if you will excuse me, we were going to have lunch. She took Harry's arm and was finally able to drag him away.

While having lunch students crowded around their table trying to listen in. they enjoyed listening to the speculations of the other students. "Who do you think he is? He is handsome, did you see that fire he conjured without a wand? Do you think he is single? Isn't Tonks in a relationship?" Harry shook his head at some of the questions.

"So Tonks, how have you been?" Tonks gave a half smile, "I've been better. Now that I've gotten older, most of the boys are coming after girls in my year. Its pathetic really. But that guy that you fought seemed ok when we started dating. But recently he has been asking for more sexual stuff and for me to change. He wanted me with bigger boobs, smaller waist, blond hair. I told him no and he hasn't been taking it good." Harry grabbed her hand. "Well he was an asshole. You need to move on to someone who will treat you rite and love Tonks for Tonks."

After a few more minutes a loud bell was heard and it was time for the students to return to Hogwarts. Harry escorted her to the ward lines and pulled her in to a hug telling her that he was there till the first week in November, if she wanted to talk, he was there for her and would always be. Tonks kissed his cheek and blushed and ran to catch up to friends. Harry grinned and couldn't think of a better way to end the day.

…..

Finally it was October 31st and Harry had made a plan. Tonks told him that they had dinner at 6. For this mission, Harry wore a outfit like his first instructor, scorpion. He wore a yellow mask that left his eyes uncovered. He wore yellow armor over his chest and had two swords crisscross on his back. He had his kunai with a chain connected to his him and was ready for this. Harry did a Hellport onto the seventh floor corridor. He went in between two portraits and walked back and forward three times thinking about he needs a room to find things. A door opened appeared and Harry went in.

Inside the room was a bunch of things that were lost. Harry eventually made his way to the tiara and put it in a cloth bag and opened a temporary portal to his room at the inn and placed it in his bag next to the philosophers stone. He then went back to the school and made his way to the second floor keeping to the shadows.

There were kids rushing around trying to get somewhere when he heard a older student tell them to get into lines and get to their common rooms. Harry waited for the hall to clear when he saw what looked like a younger James run by him with a red haired boy. Decided to follow them to see what they were up to and followed them. He then smelled something terrible. He saw the boys hide around the corner and saw the troll.

John ran to the door after the Troll went into a bathroom and locked the door with a locking spell and moved a heavy cabinet. He heard John say that they were going to be heroes and left to get the teachers.

After they left Harry heard a girl scream. Harry blasted the cabinet away with a blasting hex and used flames to melt the hinges and burst through the door in a blaze of glory. When he got in he saw destruction of the bathroom. He saw stalls busted and sinks destroyed and a girl huddled in a corner shaking in fear.

The troll was making its way to her raising its club to smash the girl. Harry did a Hellport in front of the girl and troll. Harry grabbed the girl and did another Hellport by the door and put her down. Harry turned back to the Troll took out a sword and lit it on fire, getting it hot as the lava in hell. Harry then ran towards the troll and the troll started fast walking to Harry with its club raised. Harry jumped over the troll and landed on its back. He sliced the head and jumped off the back of the troll. Harry kicked the huge corps over and the head came tumbling down. Harry then sliced the head clean through top to bottom making it fall apart in two pieces.

Harry shook the blade to get the blood off and re-sheathed his sword. Harry turned around and saw that the girl was still there with her mouth hanging open. Harry cracked his neck to the left and right. "You alright?" The girl nodded but still to shook up to say anything. Harry was about to walk away when the girl hurled herself at him and held on to him as if he was her only life line and started crying telling him how scared she was. Harry just wrapped his arms around her and told her that she was ok.

After a few minutes of holding her they heard footsteps running down the corridor. Harry had to make an exit, otherwise there would be a shit load of questions that he just didn't want to answer. He told the girl that help was coming and to go see if they were there. Harry waited for the girl to step out of the door before doing a Hellport out of there and back to his room.

Once at the room, Harry summoned Raiden who was only half dressed drinking a beer. "Who dares summon me?" Harry coughed and Raiden turned and looked at Harry. "Um….prince Harry….what have you called me fore?" Harry chuckled and went to the bag and took out the stone and tossed it to Raiden. Raiden caught it and thanked Him.

…...

The rest of the week Harry thought about the tiara that he had. His memories showed that he made 7. Voldemort did six intentionally and one that was him. He knew one was the Gaunt ring at the Gaunt shack. One was a diary given to one of his trusted followers, one was Slytherin locket, Hufflepuff cup, his snake, and the tiara of Ravenclaw.

Harry ported to Gaunt shack and felt all the protective wards. Harry shook his head. Wizard magic was no match for good old fashioned sorcery. Harry waved his hand and all the wards crashed. Harry strolled in the shack and was immediately attacked by a snake. Harry recognized the snake 'to easy' Harry used his Hellfire and burnt the snake before it could reach Harry. After the snake was ashes, a loud scream of pain rushed from the ashes and eventually disappeared all together.

Harry then continued to look and eventually found the ring. Harry felt some weird magic coming from the stone that was on top of the ring so he disconnected the stone from the ring and put it in his bag. Harry then put the ring with the tiara and got out of there.

His next stop was the home of Lucius Malfoy. Harry made himself a shadow and went through the mansion. Harry felt through the magic and felt the diary in the study. Harry got the diary and put it with the other items. Harry had to shake his head at how someone could separate their sole from their body.

Later that week Harry was walking down the street and got a feeling that came from the other items. Harry then got a flashback of where he was. He was near the house of Sirius Black 'but why would black have a hocrux?'. Harry used his Hellport and wound up on the top of the stairs. As soon as he entered a room at the end of the hall, a old house elf entered. "How dare a dirty blood filthy creature enter the grand house of Black…..Wait….why does filthy creature have Black Blood?"

Harry knew he had to answer carefully. "I swear on my magic that I am Harry Potter, grandson of Dorea Black." The house elf scowled but nodded. "Elf, I am looking for a dark object that is coming from this room. Where is it? The elf scowled but brought out a locket. Harry thanked the elf and told the elf to tell nobody that he was here before he Hellported away.

The last thing on his list was the cup. Through his memories it was left to Bellatrix Lestrange who said that she put the cup in her vault in Gringots. Harry then used his Hellport to go to Gringotts. Harry walked in to Gringotts and went to a bank teller and told asked for a private room to discuss a deposit and to only use his first name. The goblin agreed and told Harry to wait for his name to be called.

It took almost an hour before his name was finally called. Once Harry was inside Harry poured out 500,000 galleons. The goblin looked and nodded telling him that an account can be opened here as well as the one with his American account.

After that Harry asked if they destroyed certain objects. The Goblin asked what kind, and Harry opened his bag and placed the ring, tiara, locket, diary, and Harry told the goblin that he heard a rumor that there was a hocrux in the vault of Belitrix Lestrange and it was a cup that was owned by Helga Hufflepuff. The goblin growled and told Harry to wait there and stormed out of the room.

A half our later, the goblin came in with the cup floating behind him with another regal goblin after them. Harry greeted the new goblin and the goblin nodded his head and demanded that Harry tell them how he knew that there was a dark artifact in their bank. So Harry told them about his life and how he absorbed the memories of the hocrux in his scar. The goblin said that it took a strong will to do something like that and had a small amount of respect.

A few minutes later the goblins took the items into a special room where goblins in special robes were. They did spells to take the soles out of the items and put them into a singular gem that could hold the fragments. They gave it to Harry and he cast a cleansing spell he learned from Nightwolf.

At the same time, in Hogwarts, the defense professor dropped dead and the soul of Voldemort screamed and flew out of the castle.

After he cast the spell the room got dark and cold. A portal opened up and out walked a woman with dark hair with pail skin in a dark robe. The woman looked around the room and saw Harry holding the gem. "Were you the one to destroy the soul fragments?" Harry nodded and the woman smiled and walked to Harry.

The woman hugged him and gave him a soft kiss on his forehead. "Thank you for destroying those fragments, that man has being out of my reach for far to long, and now doesn't have enough soul to split again."

Harry rubbed his head, "Um excuse me, but who are you?" the woman blushed. "Oh, sorry, I tend to get ahead of myself at times. I am death, nice to meat you Harry." She hugged him again and apologized that he had a hard life, but was enjoying watching him fight, even if the people of Earth Realm gave him little challenge.

Harry was amazed that death herself was watching him fight and was thanking him. He then got hit with a feeling that felt the same to the stone that was on the ring that Harry had. So he took it out and immediately Death was by his side. "So you found one have you?" Harry looked at her with a questioning look.

(_**INCERT HALLOWS STORY) **_

After the story, Harry handed the stone to Death. "Harry, why are you giving me the stone? Surly you will want to use it?" Harry shook his head, "No, it belongs to you and should have been returned long ago." After death heard that, she smiled and hugged Harry, "You are very thoughtful and generous. But can I ask you a favor?" Harry nodded and Death explained that since he gave her the stone, if he could retrieve the other two Hallows.

Harry agreed and asked if she knew where the other two were. She told him that his brother was in possession of the invisibility cloak and Dumbledore had the Elder Wand. Then a buzzing was heard and Death checked her pocket and sighed, "Sorry to run Harry, but I have an appointment to keep. When you get the other two Hallows, just call my name three times and I will come. Be safe Harry." Death hugged him again and left, leaving Harry to try to figure out what the hell he just agreed to.

Harry turned around and saw Raiden, and the two goblins staring at him slack jawed. Harry chuckled, "Oh, sorry, forgot you were there." Raiden just shook his head and muttered something about lucky bastards getting all the good looking women in his life. He excused himself to return the stone and ported away.

Harry then turned to the goblins and asked if there was any way to get an I.D card or something so he could speed up the process with transactions. The regal looking goblin told him to get a inheritance test and left the room…..to do goblin things.

The other goblin just blinked and wondered if the day could get any weirder. He than told Harry to drop some blood on a parchment which he did and got a surprise. It read:

Harry James Potter

Father-James Potter

Mother- Lilly Potter Nee Evans

Lord Slytherin-through right of conquest

Lord Gryffindor-through fathers line (unclaimed)

Lord Ravenclaw-through mothers line (unclaimed)

Heir Potter- Fathers line

Harry was surprised at what he saw. He agreed to take his Lord Ships due to him being emancipated through magic and since he wasn't disinherited through magic he could still call on family magic. He was curious as to why his parents didn't take control of the Gryffindor and Ravenclaw lines, but then shook his head and figured their loss is his game.

After doing all the paperwork, which he quickly became a hater of, he got out of there. He walked a ways to a coffee shop and figured his out his next plan.

Step one would be to get the Hallows and give them to Death. Then he had to get back to fighting.

….

A week later Harry was back at Hogwarts. It was night and Harry was walking down the Hall sticking to the Shadows when he saw John run by him and the cloak falling off him. Harry just stared at the cloak and then the direction John ran, then back to the cloak. Harry shook his head, he couldn't believe his luck.

Harry tucked away the cloak and headed up to the headmasters office. He knew where the office was and knew from Voldemort that the Headmaster set his password as a candy. When he got to the office he was about to say a random candy when the passage opened. Harry looked around, but nobody was there. However before he stepped on the stairs, the gargoyle guarding the entrance welcomed lord Gryffindor, Slytherin, Ravenclaw back. It also told him that the wards wouldn't warn the headmaster since Harry was almost owner of the school.

Harry went up the stairs and muttered a spell that let him sink into the shadows, slinking under the door. Harry looked around and made his way around the room, surprisingly there was a phoenix that just looked right at the spot he was at and gave a quiet trill and put its face down in its plumage falling asleep.

Harry Then made his way up another flight of stairs into a bedroom where Dumbledore was sleeping. Harry saw two wands lying on the night stand and felt Deaths power coming from the wand on the right. Harry came out of the shadows and grabbed it and made his way back down to the office. Once there Harry Hell Ported to his hotel room that he had been staying at in London.

…...

Once there, Harry put ten chimichangas in the microwave for him and Death, after all he wanted to be a good host. Harry pulled out the cloak and wand and summoned Death. A few minutes later a dark portal opened up and Death walked out, surprisingly with Deadpool walking hand in hand with her.

"Hey Harry what's….what are you making?" Deadpool asked just as the microwave dinged and went to see what that amazing smell was. To the delight of Deadpool, it was chimichangas. Before he could do anything, Harry told him that he could have some…but save some for him and Death.

Death looked at Harry with a caring smile, "Thank you Harry, that is thoughtful, isn't that right baby?" Both Harry turned to Deadpool with his mask off and stuffing his face with ALL the food. Harry sighed and shook his head along with Death. "Well it was the thought that counts I guess. So, why have you summoned me?" Harry pointed at the bed and Death squeaked and walked over to the items and picked them up and absorbed them. She then turned and hugged Harry.

Harry was about to hug her back, but he felt a barrel of a gun at his temple, "Making a move on my woman?" Harry began to sweat, but Death pushed the gun aside and yelled at Deadpool for being jealous. She then told him that Harry was collecting her property, Deadpool lowered his head and begrudgingly apologized to Harry. Harry told him that it was no problem and they acted like it never happened.

Death then told Harry that as a reward for helping her retrieve her Hallows, he was going to be giving the death stare. What it did was when he stared at someone, they saw their own death any way Harry wanted to show it. Harry thanked her for the gift.

After an hour of visiting it was time for Death and Deadpool to get going. So after their short visit, Harry checked to see where the closest guild was. It turned out that it was only five minutes away. He also found out that England, Scotland, and Ireland Shared one guild.

A week later Harry walked out of the guild a winner as usual and decided his next trip would be South to France.

…...

**Mr. J: **Another chapter done

Harry: cool, now I got the death stare *stares at Mr. J*

**Mr. J: ***Stares back*

**Harry: ***Screams and runs away*

**Mr. J: **Well that was a hoot, anyway, until next time take it easy everyone


	7. france and reunions

**Mr. J: **Hello again

**Harry: **Hey everyone, so Mr. J any clues to this chapter

**Mr. J: **Read the title you idiot

**Harry: **No need to get rude

**Mr. J: **Well there will be some stuff going on, not sure on how much longer I should hold off till the end

**Harry: **End of what?

**Mr. J: ***grins* Events! *slaps Harry

**Harry: **Damit, stop that! *rubs face*

**Mr. J: **NEVER! Now on with the show. I still don't own anything,

P.S. short filler chapter with little meaning to the story

…...

**A FEW WEEKS AFTER LAST CHAPTER**

Harry was killing time after beating his last gym. Because he has yet to be defeated, the champions of the guilds he visits demand that he fights them. It turns out that news of his wins were spreading and everywhere he went, crowds came to watch him.

Harry was walking down a street wearing his San Francisco Giants National League Championship shirt (Go Giants, Beat Kansas City Royals!) when a beautiful blond girl that looked about his age (14) was being harassed by this older blond man with long blond hair and a cane.

"Leave me alone you swine! I will call for help!" The blond man grabbed the girl and was dragging her to an ally, 'what is up and people with alleys?' Harry thought. Before they could reach the alley, Harry ran up to them and asked the girl if she was ok. "leave us young man, this does not concern you!" Harry shook his head, "Well seeing as the girl wants you to leave her alone, and your dragging her, I have no choice but to interfere. Now leave her alone or get your ass kicked." The man laughed and attempted to pull out a wand. Harry shook his head and rushed the man, grabbed him, lifting him up and with the momentum, took them into the alley.

The blond girl came running into the alley to see what was happening, only to see Harry with a flaming fist slam into the older man. The man screamed and dropped to the ground. "You have made a grave mistake boy, I Luscious Malfoy will have my revenge!" Harry's response was to kick the man in the face knocking him out.

Harry then grabbed the mans cane and wand and opened up a portal and put them in a pocket dimension.

Harry then turned to see the young woman with a wand in her hand looking at him with amazement in her eyes.

Harry learned that her name was Fleur Delacour and that she was having a city visit from her school.

Fleur had insisted that he take her to lunch to get to know each other, and Harry having nothing to do agreed.

After learning about Fleur being a Veela, he understood how hard her life was. He gave her his number and told her to call him anytime she wanted to talk.

…..

Harry then decided to check up on everyone.

Stephanie was still hanging out with Sarah and was now part of the dance crew. Her family still ignored her, but to her, Sarah and the crew were her new family.

Kitty turned out to be a mutant. Harry told her that he still would be her friend no matter what, after all, powers. Kitty was glad she still had an amazing friend in Harry.

Deadpool….was still being himself.

So after talking with everyone Harry looked out over the horizon and wondered what would happen next in his life.

…...

**Mr. J: **Told you it was a short filler chapter. But at least I update (hint, hint to some people)

**Harry: **Yea, wasn't that good

**Mr. J: **Well at least I did something. Anyway, next chapter will be better. Until next time.


End file.
